


当博士找上门

by GraceWinter91



Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Doctor Who/Avengers Crossover Fusion, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWinter91/pseuds/GraceWinter91
Summary: 三位非常古怪的访客出现在基地，正式宣告乐河的过去追上了她。毫无疑问，她要好好解释一番了。但首先，乐河、克林特和科尔森以及博士、艾米和罗里必须合作以避免神盾局面临灾难。
Relationships: Clint Barton/River Song
Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472768
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When The Doctor Comes To Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970444) by [mountain_born](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_born/pseuds/mountain_born). 



> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 惊奇故事宇宙中的第11篇故事。博士登陆！我还以为我永远走不到这一步了，但现在我做到了，以下是几句作者的话。
> 
> 首先，也是最重要的，我又要为我不可思议的校对 **like_a_raven** 点上很多很多个赞了，她一直帮我走在这个宇宙的正道上，已经将近一年了。*惊叹*
> 
> 其次，我要解释一下神秘博士宇宙的正统情节（或者说正统情节的缺失）。在创作这个系列的时候，我不得不稍微改变一些神秘博士正统故事的情节，以使我的时间线符合逻辑。基本上，神盾局的现在就是艾米和罗里的现在（意思就是在这个宇宙里，罗里和艾米是在2008年10月而不是2010年6月结婚的）。对于神秘博士的角色们来说，这场小小的探险发生在第六季的开头。
> 
> 很明显，在这个宇宙中，乐河并没有经历她本该参与的那些冒险，但是为了简单起见，我们就假设这些事件在没有她参与的情况下也产生了同样的结果。正如博士在这种时候会说的那样，矛盾自己解决了。
> 
> 阅读愉快！

_2009_ _年_ _4_ _月_ _9_ _日_

_纽约，神盾局基地_ _  
_ _行政中心_

科尔森桌子上方的灯一闪一闪的，他皱了皱眉，然后摇摇头，把注意力转回到电脑上，忍住了一个哈欠。现在才刚过0700时，他睡得不太好。脑袋里有太多想法在竞相奔驰了。

其一，从0745时起，科尔森将成为纽约基地的代理负责人。弗瑞这天早上将前往多伦多拜访前局长梅格·唐宁，庆祝她的生日，这是他每年春天的惯例了。神盾局最后一位仍然在世的创始人兼第一任局长就要满九十一岁了，而弗瑞将飞往加拿大，亲自祝她生日快乐，他年年都这么做，除非遇到可能发展成全球灾难的事件。科尔森一直对这一传统感到有点困惑，因为无论弗瑞还是唐宁都不算是那种多愁善感的人。

通常情况下，科尔森可能会和希尔特工一起负责基地的运作，但希尔此时在洛杉矶监督一项行动，这意味着他要单飞了。不过，这没问题。科尔森了解工作内容，也了解基地。再说了，没多少事情会在二十四小时之内就一发不可收拾的。

不，他晚上没休息好的真正原因是桌上这份就摆在他手边的档案。为了在弗瑞离开期间找点事做，他几天前把它从自己的公寓拿了过来。这份档案里有他手上全部的关于一群都名为 _池歌_ 的神秘人士的信息。自从去年冬天科尔森在苏格兰临时休养期间突然发现了这个名字以后，他就一直在追查。四个月后，他的搜索工作停滞不前，但是科尔森知道他终于找到了关键线索，它或许能解开过去三年半里已经成为他生活一部分的那个谜团：乐河。

科尔森得出的结论是，他无意中发现了一个已经存在了几十年的秘密特种兵项目，显然是专门训练年轻女孩的。这不是神盾局遇到的第一个把孩子抓去训练成间谍和刺客的项目了，而且很不幸，它大概也不会是最后一个。它们的手段都很残忍，但这一个肯定是糟到不能再糟了，以至于乐河仍然不愿意谈起它，而她可是科尔森认识的最坚强的人之一。尽管在神盾局的庇护下安全了这么长时间，可她依然把自己的过去紧紧地锁在心底。

不过，科尔森可以肯定地说，乐河就是那些都名叫 _池歌_ 的好几任女孩中的一个。只有上帝才知道她是怎么逃脱的。

运气好的话，他很快就能知道。他打算今天叫乐河过来坐坐，试着聊聊这个话题。科尔森并不指望事情会进展得很顺利，但他希望如果他讲得含蓄一点的话，她就会记起来她是信任他的。

他希望如此。科尔森叹了口气，向后靠在椅子上，揉了揉酸痛的眼睛。

“你没有整晚都待在这儿吧，有吗？”

科尔森办公室的门开着，弗瑞局长正站在门口，一侧肩膀靠在门框上。

“嗨，老大。”科尔森若无其事地理了理桌上的几份文件，确保 _池歌_ 的档案被藏在文件堆的最底层。他还没有完全准备好把这件事告诉弗瑞。“没有，”他补充道，“我只是决定早点开始干活。”

“是啊，我也一样。我本想在起飞前完成一些工作。结果收件箱里有二十七封投诉信。”弗瑞走了进来，在科尔森办公桌的另一边坐下，“照顾科学家不该有这么麻烦啊。”

科尔森有气无力地笑了笑。宇宙魔方被带进基地快两周了，这已经成了他们生活的常态。

宇宙魔方是神盾局最有价值的技术资产之一，尽管在几十年后的今天，根本没有人知道如何使用它。它是这世上为数不多的已知外星技术实例之一，据说已有几百甚至几千年的历史。它在二战期间落入九头蛇手中，被美国队长本人抢救了出来。

罗杰斯队长在那次任务中失踪了，但霍华德·史塔克从大海里找到了宇宙魔方。史塔克和梅格·唐宁以及另外三人在战后创立了神盾局。这个组织将那外星立方体锁进了一个由史塔克专门设计的保险库中。从没有人真正破解了宇宙魔方的工作原理，但神盾局偶尔会将它取出来测试。

这就是其中一次测试。神盾局的研发部门负责研究宇宙魔方，但他们同时还接待了近一打来访的科学家，都是世界安全理事会精挑细选出来提供“客观评估”的。被找来的科学家们在各自的领域均享有很高的声誉，因此也相当自负。把他们聚到一起让科尔森想起了他曾身处一座外交磋商即将在动荡中谈崩的城市的回忆。

弗瑞在他面前伸了伸腿，两手拢起，放在肚子上：“我走之前你还有什么事吗？”

科尔森摇摇头：“我想我已经准备好了。你要在多伦多过夜吗？”

“或许吧，”弗瑞说，“有很多事情要跟唐宁说，而且我大概还会去市区的办公室里呆上至少几分钟。如果没有紧急情况，我会明天早上回来。”

“我会坚守阵地的，”科尔森说道，“代我向唐宁局长问好。”

“我会的。”弗瑞看看表，站了起来，“我得拿上包去机库了。基地归你了，菲尔。我不在的时候别玩得太开心了。”

“没可能的，老大。”

*****

_纽约，神盾局基地_ _  
_ _高级员工宿舍，_ _2-A_ _营房_ _  
3_ _楼_

克林特要杀了弄出那种噪音的家伙。

不管那是什么鬼声音。

他把眼睛睁开一条缝，从阴暗的窗户一直看到房门，想确定那奇怪的声音是从屋子里面还是外面传来的。克林特说不准它听起来是更像患了哮喘的吸尘器还是更像上了年纪的吹风机。这是尖端助听器的少数几项缺点之一。有时候（比方在他可以睡懒觉的那些个清晨），他的听力有点好过头了。

不过，在他准确定位之前，那噪声就停止了。

 _大概又是那个该死的蓝盒子吧。_ 克林特想。

自从宇宙魔方抵达基地之后，各种怪异的技术小故障已经持续了一个礼拜。没什么大事：灯光闪烁、对讲机没有反应、电梯停运、电器偶尔会出问题，诸如此类。克林特认为这都要怪那个小方块，尽管来访的科学家们曾不止一次地带着夸张的耐心姿态告诉他，宇宙魔方不可能是这些现象背后的原因。宇宙魔方没有和任何东西连接，而它自然释放的环境能量是无害的。

克林特能亲眼看到宇宙魔方没有接通任何东西。他和乐河，多亏他们的安全许可级别够高，目前正协助主持实验室周围的安保工作。事实上，它被搁在了一个干净、无静电的舱室里，仅此而已，但不可否认的是，自打它进了研发部门，基地的各项系统就有点发疯了。克林特看过维修部门的报告。报修电话的数量增长了17%。他不管那些有博士学位的人说什么，两者之间的联系是很明显的。

但今天，这些都不是克林特的问题。他有意把与工作相关的一切念头都抛到脑后。小故障就是小故障。就像到访的科学家们，烦人，但也没什么大不了的。他和乐河今天休息，这意味着他可以想些比那美妙得多的事情。他微笑着转过头，这样他就可以闻到乐河的洗发水的味道，感觉到她的头发挠着他的鼻子。他的手顺着她的脊柱滑下去，她吁了口气，挪动着靠在了他身上。

睡懒觉的可能性或许被大大地高估了。

*****

一阵微弱的噪声打断了乐河迷迷糊糊的美梦。

她蜷缩在克林特的床上，他的胳膊搂着她，她的耳朵贴着他的胸膛，能听见他稳定的心跳。她通过自己体内的日历知道，自从她遇到她搭档以来，到今天已经过了三年七个月零六天了，而像这样的早晨，对于乐河来说，已经成为她世界里一切美好而又正确的事物的缩影了。今天早上只有一个不和谐的音符；那种奇怪的模糊噪音正把她拽出梦境。

乐河忽地睁开眼睛，突然坐了起来，环顾着克林特的宿舍。

克林特那昏暗而安静的宿舍。

一只温暖的手放在了她的背上，乐河低头看着克林特，眉头皱起。“你听到什么了吗？”她问道。

克林特忍住了哈欠。“我想是有人在外头干活吧，”他说，“大概在做场地保养。”

“哼。我们去干掉他们吧。”乐河用手指梳理着她纠结的头发，把它们从脸上撩开。她穿着克林特的一件旧T恤，黑色的布料已经褪色，正面的神盾局标志都快被洗掉了。

“现在还早，”她补充道，把胳膊伸过头顶抻了抻，“考虑到我们的下班时间。”

“是啊。”克林特同意道。他的目光往下飘，看着那件旧织物是如何紧贴她身体的，那一定极富吸引力。他看上去明显清醒多了。“不过反正我们今天休息。你想做什么？”

乐河两眼发亮，显得很调皮：“你有什么想法？”

从技术上来讲，他们是随时待命的，应该呆在基地附近，但这并不意味着他们不能自娱自乐。

“唔。要决定一下。”克林特双手垫在脑后，十指交叉，“我们可以去长跑。或者练练拳击。我们可以征用一间简报室，看部电影。或者……嗯……”乐河看出克林特在她抬起一条腿绕过他的髋部、跨坐在他身上时开了小差，“或者我们可以去沿路的那家餐厅，好好吃顿早餐。”

乐河好笑地抬起一条眉毛，缓缓地把那件T恤拽过头顶，脱了下来。

“或者，你知道，”克林特说着，双手抚上她的腿，“我们可以在床上多呆一会儿。”

乐河低头朝他笑了笑：“好计划。”

*****

_纽约，神盾局基地_ _  
_ _高级员工宿舍，_ _2-A_ _营房_ _  
3_ _楼洗衣房_

“话说，我没明白，”池艾米说，“为什么塔迪斯要把我们带到这里来？”

 _这里_ 是一间看着相当高科技的自助洗衣房。塔迪斯具现在了一排烘干机的末端。他们本打算前往1939年的加利福尼亚参观《乱世佳人》的拍摄。看来他们拐错了弯。

“不管怎样，我们在哪里？”艾米又说道，“我们在 _什么时间_ ？”

博士正聚精会神地检查晾衣架上的几件古怪衣物（那是潜水装备吗？）。不过，听到艾米的问题后，他直起身子，舔了舔一根手指，然后把它竖起来测试……管他测试的是什么呢。艾米通常认为这部分只是在装模作样。

“我们离开的同一天，”他说，“2009年4月9日。我们在纽约市附近。有意思。”

“所以，我们的时间没变，只是跳到了大西洋对岸？”艾米问，“为什么？”

“不知道，”博士高兴地说，“但塔迪斯把我们带来这儿肯定是有原因的。我猜附近一定有什么值得一看的东西。当然，除了某些怪里怪气的洗衣机之外。”

“呃，伙计们？”罗里在房间的另一头，正从窗户往外看，“我觉得我们在某种基地里。过来瞧瞧。”

“基地？啊！这才像话嘛。”博士蹦过去，和罗里一起站在窗前，“黑西装，制服，神秘的黑色汽车。真可爱。艾米，来看啊。”

艾米慢悠悠地往她丈夫和博士那边晃过去，对着她正好经过的一盏顶灯皱了皱眉。它疯狂地闪了一会儿，然后发出明亮的蓝光，接着又恢复到一种正常而单调的黄色。艾米摇摇头，踮起脚尖，越过罗里的肩膀往外看。

他们离地面有好几层，她能看到楼下的人们在一块整洁的（而且看来相当广阔的）场地里走动。她瞥见一群全身穿着黑色制服的人正列队沿着道路匆匆行走。

“什么样的基地？”艾米问道，“这看起来不像美国的军队，对吧？至少我看过的电影里没有这样的。”

“不像。不，他们不是普通的那种队伍，”博士说，“你看，那儿。”他指着楼边一辆路过的大拖车补充道。它拖的那辆车是黑色的，车身侧面有个图案：风格化的鹰头和翅膀。“太棒了！我知道我们在哪里了。”

时间领主听起来非常欢快。

“是哪里呢？”罗里问道。

“这是一座神盾局基地。”艾米和罗里茫然地看着他，博士不耐烦地摇摇头，“神盾局。间谍，特工，神秘人物。世界背后的世界。哦，这会比好莱坞有趣得多了。”

“这么说你熟悉这些人？”艾米问。

“我可能在什么时候遇到过他们中的一两个。”博士搓着手，“这里有些东西。就像空气中有种嗡嗡声。你们能感觉到吗？”

“是啊。大概是因为有一百个监控摄像头正锁定了我们的位置然后就会有一群拿着超大号枪的人过来围住我们吧。”罗里干巴巴地说道。艾米轻拍了他一下。

“嗡嗡叫的东西就是塔迪斯想让我们看的吗？”她问。

“只有一个办法可以弄清楚，”博士说着，从窗户边走开，“来吧，池家人。我们去探险啰。”

*****

_纽约，神盾局基地_ _  
_ _行政中心_

乐河哼着歌走出电梯，一手拿着一大杯咖啡，一手拿着个装了一块丹麦酥的纸袋。

她和克林特终于从床上起来之后，她发现自己的手机上有一条科尔森的短信，要她有空时去一趟他的办公室。或许是关于她过去一周的安保报告；乐河承认她写报告时有点敷衍了。不管是什么事，显然并不紧急，所以她和克林特溜出基地，去路边的伊薇餐馆吃了煎饼。克林特开车将她送到了行政中心门口，然后把车开回车辆调配场。

乐河在离开餐厅时心血来潮地买了咖啡和丹麦酥。科尔森今天担任代理局长，也就是说来一点糖和咖啡因大概不会错，尤其是她让他久等了。此外，在过去的几天里，食堂陆陆续续地出了些小乱子。又是那些个故障。

在办公室这一翼也是。乐河不得不绕过走廊正中间的一架橙色梯子。维修部的主管帕特里克·伊斯顿正坐在梯子顶部，诅咒着他从一处天花板检查口拉出来的一簇电线。

“你需要叫帮手吗，帕特里克？”她问道。

“乐特工。”那个男人把身体微微转过来，向下看着她，“我也想，但是我们今天人手不够。我们正努力在局长不在的时候别让这鬼地方瘫了。”

“你不会让这种事情发生的。”

“真那样的话，弗瑞会剥了我的皮的。”帕特里克的无线电对讲机响了，他痛苦地长叹一口气，“又怎么了？”他一边说，一边从腰带上取下对讲机，按下接收键，“我是伊斯顿。请讲。”

乐河继续往前走，让那个人干他的活。

她在科尔森的办公桌前找到了他，他正对着电脑屏幕皱眉。当乐河出现在他的办公室门口时，他抬头瞥了一眼，看到了她手中的杯子和袋子：“这是什么？”

“我对你的支持，”乐河说着，走进来把咖啡和点心放在桌上，“如果我了解你，而且我确实了解你，你今天是准备边吃饭边工作了。”

“谢了，”科尔森微笑着说，“帮个忙，把门关上，好吗？”

乐河照办了，然后在他的办公桌前坐下：“你找我有什么事？”

“其实我有件事希望你能帮忙，”科尔森边说边拿起那杯咖啡，翻开桌上的一份档案，“我在补习一些以前的案子的文件，发现了一件事情，想问问你。”科尔森从档案中抬起头来，“ _池歌_ 这个名字对你来说有什么意义吗？”

几十年的训练和实践避免了乐河出现明显的反应失误。即便如此，当肾上腺素瞬间涌入她的身体时，她还是忍不住睁大了眼睛，呼吸也不由自主地急促了起来。她迅速假装要打喷嚏，想以此掩饰过去。

“没有，”她漫不经心地说道，让自己的视线对准科尔森的双眼，“从没听说过。你为什么这么问？”

“她的名字出现在了马丁·克兰西的相关材料中。”科尔森从档案里拿出一张照片，放在乐河面前。她瞧了一眼。照片上的女人有一张棱角分明的脸和一头黑色的短发；这张脸她记得再清楚不过了。“你说过，你和克兰西在某些圈子里有交集，”科尔森说，“我想你或许认识她，或者听说过她。”

乐河摇摇头。她现在已经过了最初恐慌得心脏怦怦跳的阶段，开始重整旗鼓，戴上面具。问题是，不同于目标或是敌对的审讯者，科尔森清楚知道她戴着面具时是什么样的。乐河试图表现得很放松，只是稍微有点兴趣。

“对不起，菲尔。我是头一回听说她。”

“是吗？真可惜。”科尔森收回照片，合上了档案，“我试过调查她，但得到的结果都很诡异。这个名字似乎可以追溯到六七十年前，尽管这个女人不行。”

乐河笑了笑，虽然她的嘴已经干得跟撒哈拉沙漠似的了。“听起来你或许只是得到了一些错误的情报，”她说，“这种事必然会发生的，即使是在神盾局。对吧？”

“我猜是的。”菲尔也笑了，但他的笑容看上去同样是精心构筑而成，乐河确信她自己的笑容是这样的。也有可能只是她多心了。

“那么，还有别的事吗？”乐河问道。

“没有，”科尔森说，“没了，就这些。”

乐河点点头，从椅子上站起来：“好吧，那么，今天不要工作得太辛苦了。”

她快走到门口时科尔森叫住了她：“河？”

乐河回头望过去。她认识科尔森也已经有三年七个月零六天了；这段时间足以让她学会如何读懂他。她知道如何判断他的脸色和情绪。

此刻他在担心。

“你有什么想跟我谈谈的吗，孩子？”他轻声问道。

 _有。_ “没有。”乐河说。

这次他放她走了。

*****

乐河一离开，科尔森就陷进了他的椅子里。在这种日子里，他就会切身感受到自己正在变老。

事情进行得和他希望的差不多。乐河受到惊吓，对他撒了谎。不过没关系，他对此有所准备。钟表已然开始计时了。目标已经暴露。通讯设备也已启动。他会给乐河一点时间和空间用以冷静她自己，然后再试一次。

下次他得逼得更紧一点。也许是时候让克林特也参与进来了，尽管上帝知道克林特一旦发现科尔森在干什么之后肯定会气疯的。但他们需要让乐河对他们开口。

科尔森的电话响了起来，他再次坐直身子。 _迟些时候。_ 与此同时，他还有很多事情要忙。

*****

_纽约，神盾局基地_ _  
_ _行政中心_ _  
_ _非限制楼层_

博士、艾米和罗里一上午都在神盾局基地内闲逛，几乎没有受到任何人的干扰。

这真的不能算是反映了神盾局有多差劲，博士想。的确，情报机构经常有一个坏习惯，就是高估了他们所拥有的这项品质【注】的多寡。尽管如此，就博士所知，神盾局总的来说并不愚蠢。  
【译者注：英语中“情报（intelligence）”一词亦有“智慧”之意，此处的“这项品质”即是指智慧。】

对付像这座基地一样的地方的诀窍就是，最困难的部分在于 _进去_ 。一旦你身在大门和围栏里面了，人们就会自然而然地以为你是这里的一员。另外，基地里此时好像有许多访客，研究人员之类的。晃几下通灵纸片，走近他们的神盾局员工就礼貌地挥手放行了。

他们找到一条路，通往基地的中央大楼。气势恢宏的大理石门厅里有一面独立的墙体，是神盾局创始人的纪念碑，就在门厅正中。罗里和艾米做了一件游客们在旅游景点都会做的事，他们停下来看那几块牌匾。

“梅格·唐宁， _牧师_ 。”罗里念道，“于连·瓦瑟尔， _掷弹兵_ 。霍华德·史塔克， _卡钳_ 。还有这两个。”罗里点了点两颗空白星星中的一颗，它们各自都只有一块小小的铭牌，“ _希望_ 和 _宙斯盾_ 。连 _间谍_ 也不能知道你们的名字，你们得是多大的秘密啊？”

“霍华德·史塔克，”艾米说，“他跟那个经常上新闻的亿万富翁是不是有什么亲戚关系？”

“你是说那个管不住自己裤子的人？”罗里问。

“对，就是他。”

“我想是他的父亲吧。”博士有点心不在焉地说道。一盏闪烁不定的顶灯引起了他的注意。

蓝色的。看起来不大对头。

自助餐厅里的自动饮料机也不对劲。一个拿着拖把、看上去饱受折磨的年轻人用黄色的塑料圆锥把那块区域围了起来，并在博士靠近时挥手示意他离开。他身后的那台机器似乎正在表演同时喷出多条瀑布的节目。

“对不起。这台坏了。另一边还有一台……先生？先生你真心不会想那么做的。”见博士把他的餐盘放在一边，蹚过一滩各种汽水的混合物走到机器前，那个拿拖把的男孩说道。

博士没理他，动手撬开了饮料机前方的面板。他没有漏看那几处蓝色的火花，它们沿着管道和架子互相追逐着消失在了机器的黑暗角落里。博士拿出他的音速起子，扫描了一下机器的内部结构。

是的。正如他所怀疑的。好吧，跟他怀疑的有 _那么一点_ 不一样。这种能量信号让他有几分吃惊了。 _哦，神盾局啊，_ 博士想道， _你们最近在忙什么呢？_

他依稀注意到那个拿拖把的男孩正慌张地站在他身旁，他听见艾米和罗里走了过来。“你要知道，他们的小票上写着这是牧羊人派，”罗里说，“但我敢发誓这就是当中加了一勺土豆泥的炖牛肉。”

“博士？”艾米说道，“你到底在干什么呀？”

“我刚刚就告诉过他这东西坏了。”那个男孩听起来有点绝望，“沙拉吧台的另一边还有其他的机器，先生，如果您和您的助手们要用的话。”

博士听到罗里在听见 _助手_ 一词时哼了一声。

“你说得对，”博士说着，收起他的音速起子，“谢谢你。很有教育意义。”

他走开了，那男孩摇着头，一边小声咕哝着什么 _科学怪人_ 之类的话，一边回去继续拖地。

“这是怎么回事？”艾米问。

“也许这就是塔迪斯把我们带到这里的原因，”博士立刻答道，拿起他的托盘，“来吧。我们找张桌子吃饭。午饭后我们还有很多事情要做。”

*****

_纽约，神盾局基地_ __  
_行政中心_ _  
5_ _号简报室_

乐河正在空荡荡的简报室里胡乱踱着步子，试图控制自己的战斗或逃跑反应。她那偏执多疑的一面正不顾一切地尖叫着“跑！看在上帝的份上，快跑！他什么都知道了。他们随时会来抓你”。

 _他不可能 **什么都** 知道，_她理智的一面争辩道， _外星人？时间旅行？重生？他怎么会知道？就算菲尔不知怎么确实发现了真相，他也是你的朋友。他不会背叛你的。_

乐河深吸了一口气，试图对自己的处境做一个合乎逻辑的判断。

科尔森知道池歌，他也知道池歌与她有关，尽管他没法知道究竟是怎么个有关法。如果不是碰巧发现了某种联系的话，他是绝不会向她提起这件事的。乐河知道他一直在观察她对这个名字的反应。她也确信科尔森知道的比他透露的要多。科尔森知道的 _总是_ 比他透露的要多。

尽管乐河的过去仍基本是个谜，可她还是在神盾局里成功地混了三年七个月零六天。 _池歌_ 可能会最终导致她无法编造令人信服的谎言或者让科尔森置之不理。这是个问题。

这就是当她最初被带进神盾局时决心不接近任何人的原因。和别人的松散联系使得卷铺盖跑路更加轻松。在人际交往的竞技场上，她几乎一败涂地。她任自己成了神盾局的一分子。她在这里建立了纽带，牢固的纽带，而且她比过去几十年更加快乐。

逃跑或许仍是明智的选择，但如今它会带来难以言喻的伤痛。这件事她只能怪自己。

乐河站在简报室的中央沉思着，双手拢在脖子后面。再这样下去似乎也不会有什么灵感了，她突然朝门口走去。她需要找到克林特。她会找到克林特，然后……

然后呢？跟他说再见？

_告诉他真相。只要把一切都告诉他就好。他爱你。他会理解的。他会帮你想出要用什么方式来把这件事告诉菲尔。_

自他们从英格兰回来后，在过去的四个月间，她一直在考虑向克林特坦白。不幸的是，自白并不能算她的专长，而且这个秘密她已经谨守很久了。每当乐河差点就要开口说“有件事情我需要和你谈谈”的时候，她都会临阵退缩。

此刻她正在为自己的拖延付出代价。这个话题是被迫提出的，意味着它将脱离她的掌控。

乐河匆忙走出行政中心。她希望在真找到克林特的时候，她已经想好自己要对他说什么了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 感谢每一个点进来阅读的人！

_纽约，神盾局基地_ _  
_ _研发部门_

艾米反对分头行动。“这么做从没什么好结果，你知道的。”当博士摆弄罗里的手机时，她说。

“是，好吧，我需要你们两个去收集信息。”博士说着，再次用他的音速起子扫过手机，看到屏幕上显示的信息改变后，他满意地点了点头。

“再说一遍，是什么信息来着？”罗里说，“你想让我们找什么？”

博士把音速起子塞回外套口袋里：“告诉过你们了。我需要你们扫描非地球的能量信号。”

“是啊。你之前是说过。这其实算不上是解释。”

“你是说这基地里有外星来的家伙？”艾米问，“我的意思是，除了你以外。”

“对。而且我想看一眼，”博士说，“你们没注意到这座基地似乎正面临许多技术上的麻烦吗？”

“灯？”艾米说，“饮料机？”

“正是。”博士把罗里的手机扔回给他，“你们俩拿着这个。去到处逛逛。要是见到任何看上去没有正常运作的东西，就扫描一下，把读数发给我。我想知道受害范围到底有多广。”

“那你打算做什么？”艾米问。

“我要去找问题的源头。”

博士见艾米和罗里出发后，便朝相反的方向走去。他把他需要的信息编程进了音速起子里，把它当成一根探矿杖，开始追踪能量信号。它就像一座灯塔，把他直接引到了一座挂着“神盾局研发部门”招牌的大楼前。

进楼之后，他跟着信号来到地下三层。然后他遇到了障碍。

“对不起，史密斯博士。”警卫对着通灵纸片皱起了眉头，“我不能让你进实验室。”

“哦，可我是来做研究的，”博士回答，“这里就是研究进行的地方，不是吗？”博士凑近了一些，神秘兮兮地压低了嗓音，“研究 _那个东西_ 。”

警卫往后退了一点，把通灵纸片还给了他。“恐怕你不在我的准入名单上。”博士看到警卫向他的同事点了点头，他的同事站在走廊中间，挡住了通往实验室的道路，“但是如果你等在这儿的话，我们会打几个电话，看看能不能把事情弄清楚。”

“那太好了。”博士答道。

这意味着几分钟后支援人员就会到达。最有可能的是级别较高的支援人员。级别越高，得到准确答案的可能性就越大。

警卫在他的电话上按了个键。“巴顿特工？”他在另一头的人接起电话时说道，“我是艾布拉姆斯。实验室需要你马上过来。我们这儿有个状况。”

*****

_纽约，神盾局基地_ _  
_ _东部象限_

克林特转过体育馆的拐角，差点撞到了乐河，他原本都要给她打电话了。“嘿。你在这儿呢。”他说。

他把车停在车辆调配场后就去靶场等乐河了；他们本来想利用休息时间做些额外的射击练习。克林特接到艾布拉姆斯和道尔的电话时，正在琢磨科尔森是想跟乐河谈什么，要花这么长时间。

他们的休息日到此为止了。

“嗨。抱歉让你久等了，”乐河说，“唔……我能和你谈谈吗？”

他早先与乐河分开的时候，她的心情还是非常好的。天，他也是，考虑到他们一早上都在干什么。此刻她脸上的表情，克林特通常只有在任务出了岔子、变得危险时才会见到。

“行啊，当然了。艾布拉姆斯也给你打电话了吗？”克林特问。

“没有。”乐河的态度突然间显得更公事化了，“怎么？出什么事了？”

“研发部门有个奇怪的家伙想进入立方体所在的实验室，”克林特说道，“他不在名单上。显然，他不在任何一份名单上。没人知道他是从哪里来的。”

乐河走到克林特身侧，跟上了他的步伐，他看得出，她把困扰她的那件事情放到了一边。“他是怎么进入基地的？”她问道。

“没人知道。目前还没有。相信我，他们已经在查了。艾布拉姆斯说他看起来没有敌意。”

“也许是记者？”乐河说，“或者是个阴谋论疯子？不过我从没听说有人能做到这一步。”

合法媒体的成员们或者极端狂热的博主们时不时地会对神盾局产生不健康的兴趣，并决定靠炸掉这个组织的大门来为自己赢得名声。其中一些人甚至尝试过混入神盾局基地。他们往往在大门口就被挡了回去，接着发现自己的生活变得越来越不方便，直到他们明智地找到其他事情来打发时间。

“这是我的第一个猜测。”克林特说。他根据艾布拉姆斯的话判断，入侵者太过草率，不可能是敌方特工。“也许他在基地有关系。也许他认识某个平民雇员，并利用了对方。”这样的话，那名平民雇员的日子就真的到头了，“他试图装成研究员混进去。要是你问我，我会说他有点用力过猛了。看看这家伙。”

克林特又把手机拿出来，调出了道尔拍给他的照片。他把手机递给乐河：“他自称‘史密斯博士’，没说名字。持有伪造的文件。艾布拉姆斯说它们看起来相当诡异。他没有详细说明。不过，说真的，花呢大衣？领结？……河？”

克林特突然意识到只有他一个人在走路。他转过身来，看到乐河盯着手机，僵在了人行道中间。

“河？”她的目光牢牢粘在了照片上，“河，怎么了？”

乐河把视线从手机上移开，迈开步子，速度比先前快了一倍。“我们得去实验室。”她说道，在经过克林特的时候把手机还给了他。

“我刚才说什么来着？”克林特一边说，一边赶紧跟了上去。

*****

_纽约，神盾局基地_ _  
_ _研发部门_

尝试和神盾局的警卫聊天是相当好玩的。和尝试让女王卫队的卫兵脸抽筋没什么两样。

“我只是好奇，要是你在工作的时候露出一个笑脸，会被记过之类的吗？我一直想知道。你接受过专门训练吗？你是不是必须全程板着脸看完一场马克思兄弟【注】马拉松？”  
【译者注：马克思兄弟，是美国早期的喜剧演员。】

博士坐在一把金属的折叠椅上，两腿舒适地伸着。艾布拉姆斯站在警卫站的柜台后面，一只眼睛盯着他，另一只眼睛盯着三台电脑屏幕。博士见他朝道尔翻了个小幅度的白眼，后者正“随意地”站在博士和实验室入口之间的走廊中央。到目前为止，他们一直颇有分寸，以一种礼貌的怀疑态度对待他，以防他真的是个重要人物，毫无疑问。

“哦，好吧。就严肃又危险地站在那里吧。你们老大来的时候我一定告诉他或者她，你这段时间一直冷酷得恰到好处。”

当博士跟着奇怪的能量读数走到这里的低处楼层、看到警卫站时，他就知道他将被扣留起来了。实际上，他就指望着这一点了。对于一些看似没人会谈论的问题，得到答案的最快也是最简单的方法就是和负责人对话。而要在一个像神盾局基地这样的地方和负责人说上话，最好的方法就是让人发现你在一个你真的不该在的地方。所以博士舒舒服服地等着。

一阵微弱的铃声传来，走廊尽头的电梯门开了。博士坐直身子，满怀期待地望向过道。现在他可能会有进展了。

一男一女同时走了出来。两个人都身穿便装而非制服，但他们走路的样子像是有地位的人。警卫们一看到两人就啪地立正了，博士对此并不怎么吃惊。

但除此之外，博士还注意到了一些有趣的细节。例如，那个男人的举止并不像是个职业军人。他身上有种自信，这是肯定的，但不是那种向旁人发号施令而产生的自信。那是一种不依赖于别人的自信。那个女人也是如此，而且她的外貌有点出人意料了。不错，博士并不怎么擅长判断别人的年龄（职业病），但她看起来非常非常年轻，不像是手握实权的人。

博士从椅子上站起身来：“你们好。我想你们当中有一位是巴顿特工吧？”

男人走上前来。女人停在他身后几步。

“我是巴顿特工，”他说，“这是我的搭档，乐特工。”

“很高兴见到你们。我是史密斯博士。”博士伸出手，“我是来协助研究项目的。”

“不，你不是。”巴顿特工的回答既亲切又直接，而且他无视了伸过来的那只手，“我负责项目的安保工作。我知道每一位参与的科学家的名字，而你不在名单上。所以，你是谁？”

“我是后来加入的。他们刚把我从伦敦送过来。看到没？证明文件。”博士举起他的通灵纸片，“皇家学会。在研究科学方面，我是个专家。”

巴顿特工的脸微微皱起：“这是艾萨克·牛顿爵士的推荐信吗？”

“不。不是的。”

乐特工走近了一些，双臂抱胸。她看上去格外像个刚刚下定决心逼自己把头伸进鲨鱼嘴里的人。有意思。

“看那张纸。”她对巴顿特工说，“ _仔细_ 看。它是空白的。”

巴顿特工立马回头看那张通灵纸片。他眨眨眼：“搞什么鬼……？”

博士的注意力转到了乐特工身上。她正看着他，而且，在决心坚定的表象之下，她眼里还有些别的东西，看着像是个挑战。

这下确实很有意思了。

*****

她本可以不发一言的。

当乐河看到博士时，她忍不住停下脚步凝视他。他一点也没变，看起来就像将近九年之前她第一次遇见他那天的样子。

那时他已经认识她了。至少，她一重生他就认出她了（结果那是她的最后一次重生）。他用另一个名字称呼她，她此后就用上了那个名字。他跟她说话的方式就像认识她很多年了。可现在，当克林特在介绍时，博士朝她眨了眨眼睛，他很好奇，但丝毫没有认出她的迹象。

他不认识她。他完全不知道她是谁，或者她是什么人。乐河从没指望过会有这事。

九年前，在博士、艾米和罗里把她留在伦敦的一家医院里之前，博士告诉她，他们将来还会再见面。她一直以为当那一天到来时他会认出她。对于一个像她这样学习过时间旅行理论的人来说，这简直是外行才会犯的错误。

所以，如今最明智的做法就是闭嘴装傻。没有人，包括博士在内，非得知道她和这个留着一头乱发、穿着花呢外衣、打着领结的瘦瘦高高的怪男人有任何关系。有两件事阻止了她。

第一件事是，当他们被叫来实验室时，她正打算亲口告诉克林特一切。在她见到他的那一刻之前她都还在犹豫不决。这个决定做得如此自然，即使她的胃都因它带来的焦虑而痉挛了。但是，上帝保佑她，她爱这个男人。她欠他一些答案，尤其这会儿池歌正准备自阴影中现身。

第二件事是，博士在 _这里_ 。他在神盾局基地。他在她家里。乐河被教导的关于博士的事情有许多都是经过曲解的，为了把他描绘成一个破坏力十足的疯子。但是 _曲解_ 并不意味着 _虚假_ 。博士或许不是学院声称的那种罪大恶极的反派，但无法回避的事实是“他带来风暴”，这是一种比较绘声绘色的形容。

博士走到哪里，麻烦就跟到哪里，乐河知道她不能装聋作哑只为自保。

“看那张纸。 _仔细_ 看。它是空白的。”

哦，她现在引起他的注意了。好吧，一不做二不休。乐河走上前来，站到克林特旁边。

“你在这儿干什么，博士？”

*****

乐河一告诉他纸是空白的，就好像有个开关被打开了一样。克林特眨了眨眼，那张令人印象深刻的（假）身份证明就消失了。他刚才到底在看什么？

而且这甚至还不是他当下最大的疑问。

“河，你认识这家伙？”他仅用眼角余光瞥了她一眼，问道。克林特不想背对入侵者。这人看乐河的眼神就像研究小组第一天见到宇宙魔方的样子。

“我认识，”她说，眼睛同样紧盯那个奇怪的人，“巴顿特工，我来介绍一下，这位是博士。”

通常来说，在这种情况下被抓住的入侵者——在敌方地盘被发现、被扣押的人——会以可预料的特定方式作出反应。恐慌。否认。暴力。克林特已经准备好面对其中之一了，艾布拉姆斯和道尔也是，但这个怪人并没有表现出想要杀出一条血路的迹象。没有一丁点迹象表明他认为自己身陷任何麻烦之中。相反，克林特从这个人的眼睛里看到的东西几乎称得上是兴高采烈的好奇心了。

不知道为什么，总觉得这样更糟了。

“哪个博士？”克林特问道。

他看到乐河扬起了嘴角：“这永远是个问题。”

克林特又看向那个人。那个博士。“好了，说吧。你是谁？”

“她刚才告诉你了，巴顿特工。注意点。”博士心不在焉地说。他正忙着研究乐河。“对不起，我们以前见过吗？”他问她。

“我以前见过你一次，”乐河回答，“但这是你第一次见到我。”

 _不管 **这** 该死的是什么意思。_克林特想。

另一方面，博士看似完全理解了这句话的含义。克林特真的很想提问，但既然乐河让那家伙开口了，他也不想打断。

“我明白了，”博士说，“那我们是朋友还是敌人？老实讲，我搞不太清楚。”

乐河微微一笑，那笑容转瞬即逝，没有一丝幽默：“我从没真正想明白这个问题。”

“但是你认为自己知道一些关于我的事情，是吗？”博士问。

这回，乐河的微笑持续得久了些。克林特认识这种神情。她要大开杀戒了。

“我知道你是时间领主。最后的时间领主，从技术上来讲。我知道在最后一场大规模的时间大战的末期，你毁灭了自己的种族，所以才成了最后一个。你声称在这个问题上你别无选择，这么做是为了更高的利益，不过，好吧，没人真的有资格质疑你，不是吗？我知道你从那以后就一直乘坐一台变色龙电路有故障的40型塔迪斯旅行。而且我知道，无论你降落在哪里，混乱往往会接踵而至，这就是我在我的基地里见到你之后并不是特别高兴的原因。”

尽管看乐河暴击对方（口头上或者在其他方面）通常很让人满足，但克林特这会儿所能想到的就只有： _好的。 **啥？**_

博士的处境看起来和他差不多。不管这人是谁，他给克林特的印象是其他人并不能经常占到他的上风。

“你是谁？”博士说着，走向乐河。克林特抬起一只手警告性地按在他的胸口，他立马停住了。

“你走得够远了。”克林特告诉他。

乐河站着，不为所动。

“我还知道你不喜欢一个人上路，”她说，“你这些天是和艾米还有罗里在一起，对吧？他们就在这附近？”

“你是说他还有同伙？”克林特问。

“他有同伴，”乐河说，“他们并不危险，但越早控制住越好。”她转向艾布拉姆斯，“他们有两个人，一男一女。女的是苏格兰人——高挑、漂亮、红头发，很难忽视。男的是英格兰人——高个子、浅棕色头发。不管他们在哪儿，都很可能会在一起。”

艾布拉姆斯点点头，开始拨打电话。克林特此刻最想做的就是把乐河拉到一边，要求获知这他妈到底怎么回事。艾米和罗里这两个名字依稀唤起了他的某些回忆，随着乐河的描述，他的记忆瞬间变得清晰了。他们与乐河的第一次深入面谈，就在他和科尔森把她带到神盾局之后。

_我知道我母亲叫艾米莉娅，但大家都叫她艾米。她是苏格兰人。她很漂亮，有一头鲜艳的红发。我父亲名叫罗里。他是英格兰人，当过护士。_

说真的，什么 _鬼_ ？

那些该死的灯这时候又失去理智了，警卫站则传来一阵古怪、低沉的金属嘎吱声。克林特瞧了一眼艾布拉姆斯，看到他把电话听筒从耳边拿开，嘎吱声变作了一种指甲挠黑板似的尖锐声响，持续了几秒钟。

那声响刚刚平息到他不至于牙疼的地步，克林特就听见道尔喊：“枪！”

博士趁他们分心的时候拿出了一把武器。

他把它直接对准了乐河。

克林特接下来的动作都没费时间思考。两记精准的拳头，博士就被解除了武装，脸朝下被掼在地板上，一条胳膊被扭到了背后，克林特的膝盖狠狠压着他的脊椎。

“ **嗷！** ”博士徒劳地挣扎了一会儿，直到克林特警告般地扭了扭他的胳膊。他不动了，但还是忍不住发出了一声愤慨而苦恼的呻吟：“噢，你把它 _弄坏_ 了！我还要用到它的。”

克林特朝博士的武器滚落的方向扫视了一下。至少他以为那是武器。那根金属圆筒几乎被折成了两半，眼下靠几根导线连着。它的尾端有一个发光的灯泡（说实话，克林特细看过后，发觉它更像是一柄花哨的手电筒，而不是一把枪），就在他打量的时候，那灯泡劈啪作响了一下，熄灭了。

“那是什么鬼东西？”

“那是把音速起子。”博士扭动脖子，试图回头看着克林特，“那只是一次扫描。我并没有要伤害她。”

克林特回头瞧了瞧乐河。她看起来有几分惶恐（倒不是说除了克林特以外的其他人都看得出来），但是她对他轻轻地点了点头。

“艾布拉姆斯，打电话给科尔森特工。告诉他在审讯部门跟我们碰面。”克林特站起身，把博士也拽了起来，“我们几个要来一次愉快的长谈了。”

克林特有种感觉，他们这位入侵者的事只会占谈话内容的一半。


	3. Chapter 3

_纽约，神盾局基地_ _  
_ _安全中心_ _  
D_ _—_ _F_ _审讯室_

虽然这不是个众所周知的事实，但是神盾局自从成立以来就一直备有适当的方案，以应对遭遇地外智慧的可能性。

这很有道理。霍华德·史塔克在推动神盾局创建的几年前刚发现了宇宙魔方，而在那个物体上进行的每一项测试都明确指出它来自地外。既然存在外星技术，那么一定有制造它的外星人。所以神盾局为此类会面提前准备好计划也是完全合乎逻辑的。

据科尔森所知，他是第一个真正需要将这些方案付诸实践的神盾局特工。

当科尔森的安全等级晋升到合适的级别之后，他曾经通读过潘多拉协议。它们相当复杂。起草方案的人并没有只预测那些过分简单的场景。他们没有把外星人只看成是一心征服世界的、充满敌意的杀人机器，也没有理想化地期待亲切和蔼的乌托邦主义者的到来。协议里涵盖了这两种可能性，但神盾局似乎预计大多数外星人会处于两者中间的某种状态。

科尔森之所以学习这些协议是因为这是神盾局的要求，但他内心对此有点不以为然，没过多久就把大部分内容都抛在脑后了。就算不去担心小绿人的入侵，他们在地球范围内要对付的奇怪的、敌对的鬼东西也已经够多了。

当科尔森隔着桌子坐到那个外星人——博士——对面时，他不禁想知道他的神盾局前辈们当中有没有人曾预料到会遇见这样的生物。

尽管无论从哪个角度来看，博士都像是人类，可他不是，而且他也绝对没有想掩盖这一事实。“恐怕我真的没有名字、军衔和编号，”他在第一阶段的审讯中就对科尔森说了，“我叫博士。我是一个外星人，一个时间旅行者，偶尔也是一个烛台匠。我已经九百零九岁了，而且我可以告诉你，有个问题正在你们的基地里酝酿。如果你们愿意，我可以帮助你们。”

科尔森甚至没有花心思掩饰自己的怀疑，对此，博士补充道：“你们这儿肯定有些闲着的医务人员。如果你需要证据的话，可以叫一个来测量我的生命体征。”

医学部门派来了安医生，他走进审讯室的样子就像是个费神去迎合自己上司的人。十分钟后他又急匆匆地跑了出来，脸色苍白得像张纸，带着一种“见鬼了见鬼了见 **鬼** 了”的表情。

“不是人类。不可能。”他向科尔森汇报说，“体温只有六十度【注】。血压很离谱，这也难怪了。这家伙有双重血管系统。长官，他有 _两颗心脏_ 。两颗功能健全的——”  
【译者注：美国一般用华氏温标，人体体温37摄氏度等于98.6华氏度。】

“我明白了，安，”科尔森说，“去检查另外两个。一样的操作。只测量生命体征，不要做侵入性检查。”

不过，博士的同伴已被证实是人类。

此刻，博士在桌子的另一头对着科尔森微笑。无论是他戴着的手铐还是他半边脸上正在逐渐显现的大块淤青似乎都没有令他抑郁分毫。

“你现在相信我了，我猜，”博士说，“我可以从你脸上的表情看出来。”

 _该死。_ 科尔森想。他今天真不用别人来告诉他需要磨炼自己的伪装功夫了。

“体检不会说谎，”科尔森说，“两颗心脏，相当于人类尸体的体温。恭喜你，博士。你是个外星人。”

“是的，科尔森特工。我知道这一点。”

有意思。讽刺似乎是可以跨越物种界限的。

“你还说你是一个时间旅行者。能麻烦你解释一下吗？”科尔森问道。

他刻意不去瞧那面单向镜。克林特和乐河就在另一侧的观察区里。在开始审讯之前，科尔森没有多少时间和他们两人交换意见，但乐河概述了一下他们客人的情况以及她是如何认识他们的。

时间旅行是一个相当重要的因素。

“就是听上去的那样，”博士回答，“我在空间中旅行，我还在时间中旅行。我经常同时做这两件事。我的族人很久以前开发出了这项技术。”

“但是你和池女士以及威廉姆斯先生这样的人类一起旅行。”

安全部门发现另外两个闯入者在一座训练馆附近徘徊。他们目前正分别待在各自的审讯室里等着。

博士保持着微笑，但科尔森看到他眼中闪过一线危险的光芒：“是的。而且我真的很希望他们得到了热情的款待。”

“他们没有受到伤害，”科尔森说，“但在我们更充分地了解眼下的情况之前，你们都将被扣留。你说我们的基地里有个问题。我想你指的不是你自己。那是什么？”

“要我说的话，你们 _将会_ 面临一堆相当严重的问题，就在这个基地里，就在几天之内，”博士严肃地说，“而且我很乐意详细说明。我甚至会帮你们解决问题。但我有一个条件。”

“什么条件？”科尔森问道。

博士身体前倾，铐住的双手叠在桌子上。他微笑的样子科尔森只能形容为 _狡猾_ 。

“你派乐特工进来问我怎么办。”

*****

“我不喜欢这个家伙。”克林特在科尔森再一次走进观察区时说道。

“是啊。这点我差不多从他脸上看出来了。”科尔森说。

克林特哼了一声。好吧，所以他揍了一个外星种族的代表，摔倒了他，还对他很粗暴。他不后悔，可能因此导致的星际事件都去死吧。那家伙威胁了乐河。

克林特扫视了一下观察区，望向他的搭档。

她正透过窗户看着另两间审讯室里关的在押人员。来自英格兰的里德沃斯的艾米莉娅·杰茜卡·池和罗里·亚瑟·威廉姆斯。根据初步的背景调查，他们是一对新婚夫妇，平凡的英国公民，都是二十出头的年纪。两人都从未触犯过法律。漂亮的苏格兰红发女郎和英格兰护士。

还有一个小问题，他们显然是乐河的亲生父母。因为这一天还不够离奇。

他们被带进来之后，乐河的视线就止不住地往观察区那头飘，她始终带着一种游离的好奇心凝视着他们。“抱歉，”她似乎一度注意到了克林特忧心忡忡的目光，于是对他说道，“只是……我以前只见过他们一次。”

克林特决定直到科尔森审讯完之前都不去干涉她。现在，科尔森跟随他的目光看向房间另一头，说道：“河？请你过来一起讨论一下，好吗？”

乐河立刻从窗前转过身来，站到他们两人的面前。在克林特看来，她有点像是在等着自己也被扔进一间审讯室。他们尴尬地沉默了很长一段时间，如果不是因为当前的状况，克林特想，看到科尔森完全语塞或许还是很滑稽的。

年长的特工看向位于观察区另一边的池和威廉姆斯。“河？”科尔森说，“这 _到底_ 是怎么回事？”

“就像我告诉你的。就像博士说的。”乐河不肯直视他们两个，但她的视线却短暂地转回了博士的同伴们身上，“时间旅行。她还没有怀上我。如果我没算错的话，他们还要过几年才会有我。”

过去的一小时里，在科尔森进行第一轮审讯时，克林特一直在消化这些信息。他觉得自己现在已经对此有了足够的把握，可以问一个问题了。

“那么，你是怎么到这里来的？现在？”他问道。

乐河微微耸了耸肩。“我被弄丢了。”她勉强挤出一丝微笑，“或者我猜你可以说我 _总会_ 被弄丢。将要被弄丢。时态这种时候总会变成个气人的婊子。”

“河，你告诉过我，你在一个月大的时候就与艾米和罗里分开了，”科尔森说，“这听起来不像是被 _弄丢_ ，它像是……”

“ _绑架_ 。”乐河点点头。她看上去很累。“ _绑架_ 会更准确。”

克林特对上科尔森的目光，稍稍抬了抬眉毛。在过去的几年里，他们都在推测，认为乐河也许在孩童时期被绑架了。他们一直觉得这很有可能，尽管他们从没能证明它。看来他们是对的，即使没有一个理智的人能够预见到会发生这种事情。

“被谁绑架了？”科尔森问道。

“博士的敌人。应该说，是他敌人中的一个团体。他已经快一千岁了。他树了不少敌，在时空的各个角落。”乐河抱起双臂，“瞧，我知道你们有成千上万个问题，我保证一旦他们三个走了，我就会回答的。现在，我只求你们听我说，我是一场即将降临到艾米和罗里头上的史诗级灾难的产物，而他们 _不能_ 知道灾难要来了。求你们了？”

“你知道我们不会那么做的，河。”克林特说。

他们是不会在囚犯面前随便泄露个人信息的，更别提眼下这根本不是什么正常情况了。

科尔森转向博士所在房间的窗户。这个外星人似乎觉得很无聊，正尝试靠椅子的两条后腿来保持平衡。“好吧。尽管我很想听听完整的故事——而且稍后我会要你回答那些疑问的——但我们正面临一个重大问题。河，你显然比其他人更了解博士。他有多危险？”

“极端危险。”乐河毫不犹豫地说。

“所以，他说我们有个问题而且他愿意帮我们解决，那是在耍我们吗？”克林特问道，“我们怎么知道他不是在蒙我们？好把我们的注意力从他试图接近魔方的事实上转移开？”

“他可能是在耍我们。”乐河现在也看向博士了，“另一方面，他可能没有。他可能真的想帮忙。他总是做这种事。”

乐河听上去几乎像是在自言自语了。一秒钟之后，她似乎想起来还有克林特和科尔森在场。

“听起来我们只有一个办法可以找出答案。”她迅速补充道。

“你不必进去的，如果你不愿意的话。”科尔森的表情似乎在说“是这样吗？”，克林特无视了他，“不管有什么事，我们都可以自己解决，用不着跟他合作。”

“但合作会让我们解决得更快。”克林特能明白无误地看出乐河把她的神盾局特工的面具重新戴上了，“没关系。再说了，”她挖苦地加上一句，“我就是为了对付博士而存在的。”

*****

当乐河走进审讯室的时候，博士正坐在椅子上，下巴搁在交叠的双臂上面。他看起来一点也不危险。这显示了表象可以具有多大的欺骗性。乐河清楚，或许比任何人都清楚，一张无害甚至弱势的面具能够非常有效地隐藏你的危险程度。她自己就经常用这一招。她甚至在第一次见到博士的时候就用这招对付过他，而他完完全全地上当了。

博士。世界的毁灭者。即来的风暴。威武的勇士。全宇宙最可怕的生物，双手沾满了亿万星系的鲜血。她杀死的那个人，也是她救活的那个人。

九年前，乐河站在博士的尸体旁，他终于死在了她的手里。那本该是胜利的一刻，可站在艾米和罗里面前，她却只能感受到一种绝望的悔恨。

 _他值得吗？_ 她问过他们。他们的回答并不重要。乐河已经知道她要做什么了。重生能量仍处于活跃状态，乐河将它搅动到表面，她的双手开始发光。 _只要告诉我。博士。他值得吗？_

艾米是第一个明白她在问什么的人。 _是的！是的他值得。_

 _你们最好离开这里。_ 乐河在博士的尸体边跪下，对他们说道。 _我并不十分清楚这会如何运作。_

如今他在这里，在神盾局，完全不知道未来会发生什么。这次，形势倒转了。

乐河不再像从前那样害怕博士了。哦，他仍然是她童年时代的全部恐惧，但她曾经与他对峙过一次并且战胜了他。博士现在能对她做的最糟的事情就是致使克林特和科尔森离弃她，而那艘船已经在驶出码头了。她再没有什么可失去的了。

但她确实需要获取信息，而且她对博士的能耐依旧怀有理智的敬意。这意味着每一步都要走得很小心。

“博士。我听说你想和我谈谈。”

博士坐直了。他脸上露出友好的微笑，但那丝毫无碍他脑海中转动的齿轮，她能从他眼里看出来。

“又见面了，乐特工，”他说，“我想为这场误会道歉。这场导致打人和摔跤的误会。还弄坏了起子。”

乐河在博士对面的桌边坐下：“不知为什么，我总怀疑你并不真那么遗憾。”

“好吧，我对我的起子 _真的_ 感到很遗憾，”博士说，“当我说我可能很快就会用到它时，我不是在开玩笑。”

“这是你潜入安全设施时要冒的风险。”乐河两手交叠在面前，“有时候你的玩具会坏掉。你该庆幸只有你的起子被折断了。说起来，你为什么会在那里？你为什么要进实验室？”

“哦，你知道是怎么回事。”博士舒服地向后靠在椅子上，“你跟着感觉走，然后就发现自己有麻烦了。我老是遇到这种情况。但通过这种方式你确实可以找到最有趣的东西。以你为例。”令人惊讶的是，这样一个看似笨手笨脚的男人怎么会突然显得如此具有掠夺性，“你是什么人？”

乐河微微一笑：“我是一名神盾局特工。”

“不止，如果我在你的搭档小题大做之前能够得到你的读数的话。”

乐河往后靠了靠，把双手放到了膝盖上，如此，她发白的指关节才不会出卖她：“那是些什么样的读数呢？”

“不确定的。”博士眯起眼睛，“如果你只是个普普通通的人类，读数会立即显示出这一点。可它们没有。音速起子不太清楚该如何解释你，也就是说你身上有些别的东西。某些非人类的东西。”

博士又向前探了探身子，双臂搁在桌上，仔细地打量着乐河：“所以，你是什么，乐特工？”

*****

 _耶稣啊，这故事情节还要复杂到什么程度？_ 从玻璃另一侧观看这一切的科尔森想道。

“够了。我要进去。”克林特咕哝着，朝门口走去。

但当科尔森抓住他的衬衫后背时，他还是停下了脚步。“别去。”科尔森坚定地说，“让她来处理。”

克林特不情不愿地回到窗前。科尔森谨慎地拿侧眼偷瞄了他一下。“你知道这件事吗？”他问道，“河跟你说过什么吗？”

克林特的眼睛一直紧盯审讯室，双臂僵硬地绞在一起。“不，”他说，“没有，她什么都没告诉我。”

*****

“你似乎误解了这场谈话的基本架构，博士。”乐河说。

“是吗？好吧，我有时候是会这样。我漏掉了什么？”博士问。

乐河平心静气地把双手重新叠放到桌子上：“你是我们的囚犯。这是一次审讯。这意味着由 _我们_ 来问 _你_ 问题。你为什么要试图进入实验室？”

博士隔着桌子盯着她看了几乎整整一分钟，然后叹了口气，往后坐了坐：“我很好奇，为什么你们的基地里有仙宫的能量信号。它离家可是相当远了。”

“仙宫？”乐河猜想科尔森肯定在镜子的另一边做笔记。她不妨问得详细些。

“是的，”博士说，“这信号相当独特。我很熟悉。你瞧，我过去经常拜访那儿。仙宫里有些优美的野餐场所。国王和王后十分好客。宴会非常惊艳。全宇宙没人比仙宫人更会烤牛了。”

实际上，有那么一小会儿，博士似乎迷失在了对往日时光的幸福回忆之中。“我真的应该找时间回去一趟，”他说，“我已经有一阵子没去那儿了。天哪，如今那两个男孩一定……”他把铐着的双手尽可能高地举到两边，掌心朝下。

“不过回到更迫切的事情上来，”他补充说，“仙宫人并不习惯四处散布他们的财产，这就引发了一个问题，为什么神盾局会有这样一件东西。”

“恐怕我不能随便谈论这个，博士。”撇开没人知道宇宙魔方是怎么落到地球上的这一事实不谈，神盾局拥有的信息是机密的，“另外，你说我们的基地里有个问题，如果我进来问你，你会说出问题所在。你打算履行你的承诺吗？还是我必须说服你？”

博士好像觉得这很好笑：“你在暗示严刑拷打。真可爱。不过没有这个必要，乐特工。事实是，你们这里确实有一个问题，而且它碰巧和宇宙魔方有关。我注意到你们的基地似乎遇到了许多维保方面的麻烦。”

仿佛为了印证他的话一般，顶灯在此时闪烁了起来。乐河存心不去抬头看。

“你是说宇宙魔方引起了这些问题？”

如果不是克林特已经这么说了一个礼拜的话，乐河可能会更倾向于驳斥这一观点。

“不完全是，”博士回答，“你们的基地里 _卢利亚_ 成灾了。”

“那 _卢利亚_ 到底又是什么？也是外星来的？”

“卢利亚就是……把它们想象成螨虫、蚂蚁或者生活在你皮肤上的细菌。严格来说，它们不是外星的。你可以在很多行星上找到它们。它们进化到依靠自然产生的能量源生存，主要是火山。它们一般会稀疏地分布在地面上，直到星球经历工业革命。那往往会使它们得以兴盛繁衍。

“它们喜欢生活在机械系统中，以残余的能量为食；电力、微波和某些类型的辐射。大多数时候，你根本察觉不到它们在那里。但是偶尔它们会发现一顿大餐。比方说，举个例子，来自宇宙魔方的环境能量。一些它们大概不该吃的东西，因为那不适合它们。或者说，更重要的是，不适合它们所栖息的系统。一开始这会导致那些系统出现小故障，但随着你们的卢利亚群落不停啃食，这些小故障会逐步升级。再过几天，就会攀升到危险的程度。”

“好吧，”乐河说，“假设我们相信你，那要怎么才能摆脱它们呢？”

“我可以给它们提供一种替代能源，一种它们会觉得更好吃的能源。这会把它们从你们的系统中吸引出来。但我需要进入我的塔迪斯才能做到。”

“换句话说，你想让我们放你回你的飞船上。这真是个非常方便的计划。”

“你总是这么多疑吗，乐特工？”

“这是工作需要。”

“跟我一起来。拿枪指着我，如果这让你们更好受些的话。不过我们越快行动越好。几天后你们要面临的问题就会比电灯故障严重得多了。”

乐河点点头，从桌边站了起来。“我会把你的建议告诉我的上司。”说着，她转身准备离开审讯室。

博士开口时，她停下了脚步。

“万物的运转很有意思，不是吗？”那时间领主说道。乐河转过头去看着他。“我知道塔迪斯带我来这里是为了给我看某样闪闪发亮的、新鲜有趣的东西。我以为那是宇宙魔方，但现在我觉得我猜错了。”

博士正朝她微笑：“我猜那也许是 _你_ 。”

乐河转身背对博士，把他一个人留在了房间里面。

*****

克林特知道，在乐河回到观察区之前，科尔森就已经拿定主意了。

“就这么办吧，”科尔森说，“让他进他的飞船。”

克林特点点头。他看到乐河犹豫了一下才开口，好像她眼下不太愿意让别人注意到她似的。理由不言而喻。是因为博士的那句“你不是个普普通通的人类”。克林特（还有科尔森，该死的）对乐河的神情举止的了解足以令他意识到博士不是在胡说八道，不管那句话是什么意思。

从逻辑上来讲，那其实只 _能_ 有一个意思，对吧？虽然，如果池艾米和罗里·威廉姆斯是乐河那时间错位的父母，而他们又都是人类，克林特不太确定那是什么原理。不幸的是，他们此刻没时间来一场偏离主题的长谈了。

再说，他们需要这么一场长谈吗？好吧，所以说乐河或许是个外星人。克林特看不出来为什么这非得是个问题不可。

“你确定吗，长官？”乐河问道，“你想放了他？”

“我和帕特里克联系过了，”科尔森说，“这些‘小故障’越来越频繁，而且越来越严重，正如博士所说。研发部门的一部电梯出了事故，医学部门的一些设备发生了故障，IT部门也开始报告出现了他们无法解释的计算机系统问题。如果这个家伙真的能帮我们，我们就让他帮忙，然后再来整理头绪。此外，”科尔森补充道，“我希望找到他的飞船，把它看管起来，这似乎是最简单的办法了。河，你说过它可能……”

“在任何地方，”乐河说，“塔迪斯上配备的技术使得它所占据的外部空间非常小，它可以在时空中的任何地方物质化。它可以在室内、室外、屋顶、地下——”

“正是，”科尔森说，“所以我们不妨让他带我们找到它，免得它被基地里的人无意间发现。我们把艾米和罗里留在这儿。我推测那足够防止他打别的主意了。”

“是的。”乐河点点头说。

“你需要我们做什么？”克林特问道。

“跟他一起去。盯住他。不要让他离开你们的视线。”科尔森说，“如果你们认为他要制造麻烦，那就控制住局面。我相信你们两个能够阻止事态恶化。”

“是，长官。”克林特说。

“河？”科尔森特意把她的全部注意力都集中在自己身上，说道，“我相信你。你明白吗？”

克林特很高兴见到她因此稍微放松了一点：“是，长官。”

“好了，行动吧。随时向我通报情况。我要再试着联系一下弗瑞。”

克林特和乐河这天并没有携带能够应对一名单枪匹马闯进来的外星人的装备。他们在接博士之前先去了警卫站，登记领取了两套通讯设备和随身武器。克林特在过道中间追上了乐河。

“我们或许应该考虑将基地置于一级封锁状态，”她说，“我不觉得博士会制造什么麻烦，但卢利亚已经开始危及我们的系统了，可能非必要人员最好——”

“河。”克林特伸手抓住她的胳膊，“等一下。”

乐河任由克林特拉住她，拽着她转过身来，让她面对着他。“听着，”她说道，一直心不在焉地盯着克林特左侧的一点，“我知道你有问题，我也告诉过你，我会回答的。但现在我们没有时间——”

“不，我明白，”克林特说，“我只是……你还好吗？”

“是的。当然。我很好。”乐河让她的目光飘过去，与克林特对视了一眼，然后立刻又看向别处，“别用那种眼神看着我。”她说。

“我没有用哪种眼神看着你。”克林特答道，“该死的，河，我是站在你这边的。我是说，时间旅行还有博士在里面说的那些鬼话？我不在乎。好吗？”

乐河原本可能对此作出的回答在所有顶灯全部熄灭的那一刻被咽了回去，走廊陷入了一片黑暗，整整五秒钟后灯光才重新亮起。那时，乐特工已经完全进入了职业模式。

“就让我们搞定这件事吧。”她说。


	4. Chapter 4

_纽约，神盾局基地_ _  
_ _南部象限_

“要知道，我不明白你们俩为啥这么闷闷不乐，”博士用聊天的语气说道，“现在是春天，今天天气很好，到处都是有趣的事情，我们会及时处理好你们的卢利亚群落，还能赶上喝下午茶。”

博士觉得自己被两位神盾局特工投向他的斜视目光夹击了。巴顿特工和乐特工走在他的两边，虽然他们并没有扭着他的胳膊走路，但很明显，他处在押送之下。

他们似乎决心把他视为敌人。当然，他们是间谍。人类间谍。好吧，人类加上乐特工。那一个不太人类。他敢用他最喜欢的领结打赌。

博士越来越清楚地意识到，她不想让她的朋友们知道这件事。他觉得有点过意不去，因为他暴露了她的身份，但是如今浪费时间烦恼这件事也没有什么意义。即使对时间旅行者来说，说出口的话也很难收回。

也许这就是她不屑理睬他的原因。接话的是巴顿特工。

“你刚才说你把飞船停在了哪栋楼里？”

“是幢相当大的、看上去很正式的楼，”博士在他们漫步穿过营区时说道，“这里往左拐……这里穿过院子……就是这一幢。我们就是从这里出来的。”

乐特工站住了。“这里是2-A营房。”她听上去有几分谴责。

“就是这样，”博士看着门上的数字说，“闪闪发光的大标记什么的。这有问题吗？”

“这是我们住的地方，”巴顿特工说道，开门让他们进去，“当我们住在基地里的时候。”

“啊。我明白了。太可爱了，”博士说，“无趣，体制化，但很可爱。我的塔迪斯在三楼的洗衣房里。跟着……呃。”博士突然停下来看着特工们，“我是说，你们先请。请吧。”

*****

_纽约，神盾局基地_ _  
_ _安全中心_ _  
_ _科尔森的耐心边缘_

当科尔森被再次踢进弗瑞的语音信箱时，他抑制住了尖叫的冲动。

自然，在事态刚刚出现的时候，他就给弗瑞打过电话了。 _长官，我是科尔森。我们基地里有一个代码潘多拉。我再说一遍，我们有一个代码潘多拉，二级。我们的客人只说他是博士。听到留言后请尽快回电。_

一小时后他又试了一次。 _老大，科尔森。代码潘多拉仍然有效。请求商议。_

现在是第三次了。科尔森深吸一口气，以免自己说出“看在基督的份上，弗瑞，摘下你的派对帽，接你该死的电话”这种话来。

他转而选择了专业化的态度。

“长官，我是科尔森。代码潘多拉仍然有效，并且仍然保持在二级。我们的客人到目前为止都很合作。在鹰眼和鹰爪的指挥下，他的交通工具已得到妥善保管。”

科尔森用超乎必要的力气啪地合上了手机。

如果他 _非_ 联系上弗瑞不可的话，还是有办法的。有一些优先措施和应急预案，可以让他在紧急情况下随时随地联系局长。尽管科尔森现在很想得到弗瑞的直接指示，但他知道他们还没到那一步。见鬼了，他们根本没接近那一步。博士实际上并没有采取任何敌对行动。世界也没有处于重大危险之中。眼下的情形还不符合危机的定义。

他总是可以选择把位于加利福尼亚的希尔叫过来，可那么一来，产生的问题大概会比解决的问题更多。科尔森总觉得希尔不会容忍他派博士与克林特和乐河一起去找一艘藏在基地某处的太空飞船的行为。

 _镇定一点，菲尔。_ 他控制住了局面。这是他的工作。他受过这方面的训练。他是当领导的料，该死的。

事实上，科尔森被身后“ **嘭** ”的一下撞击声惊得跳了起来。

池艾米站在审讯室中央，被铐住的双手紧握成拳。她正怒视着那面单向镜，她的眼神忽然令科尔森感到非常熟悉。

就好像又见到了当初的乐河。

同时，他注意到，艾米现在只穿着一只运动鞋。科尔森敢打赌，失踪的那只鞋子刚被镜子弹飞。

“我知道你们在外面！”艾米说，“我知道你们在听！你们要把我们关在这里多久，嗯？”

尽管她虚张了好一番声势，但当一分钟后科尔森走进她的审讯室时，她看上去却很惊讶。

科尔森已经决定了几件事。当前的情况是前所未有的，即便有协议，那也意味着他可以在执行协议时作一定的即兴发挥。而且，他的直觉告诉他，池艾米和罗里·威廉姆斯并没有明显的危险，如果他向他们伸出橄榄枝，他们可能会更愿意合作。

此外，有一些事情令他很好奇。

“池女士，”他说，“请你把手伸出来，好吗？”

她照办了，尽管神色警惕而怀疑。科尔森拿钥匙打开手铐后，她的表情有所放松。

“拿上你的鞋子，跟我来。”他说道，并领她去了隔壁的审讯室。

罗里·威廉姆斯一见到妻子就变得神采奕奕了，还在科尔森为自己摘下手铐时感谢了他。在科尔森初次与艾米简短交谈的过程中，她的态度十分挑衅，而罗里却表现得彬彬有礼、相当保守。非常英格兰，科尔森不禁想。只有在罗里见艾米的要求被否决的时候，科尔森才见到了他表面之下的一丝锋芒。

此刻，科尔森和他们俩坐在桌子的两边，他正尽量不让自己看起来太像是在研究他们。乐河的父母。乐河有父母。

难怪他从来找不到艾米和罗里。一直以来，他都找错了年龄段。

科尔森给了他们一个温和无害的微笑，他非常擅长用这个笑容来面对平民。

“我知道你们两位近来结婚了，”他说道，“恭喜。”

很明显，这不是他们预期的谈话内容。尽管如此，罗里还是礼貌地接着这个话题聊了起来。

“是啊。我们去年十月刚刚结婚。”罗里的脸上是那种仍沉浸在蜜月期的男人才会有的笑容，“马上就到我们的六个月纪念日了。”

“好吧，按照现实生活的时间算是六个月，”艾米说，“婚礼以后的大部分时间我们都在和博士一起旅行，所以那样算的话我想更接近……十个月？也许？”

“没错。时间旅行。”科尔森说。

“对，”罗里说，“博士能在早餐时间突然冒出来，你跟着他走，三个礼拜后你回到离开的那一天喝下午茶。于是你就学会用两种方式来计算时间了。”

“我明白了，”科尔森说，“这有时候肯定会让事情变得很复杂。”

他迫切地想问艾米有没有名叫歌的亲戚。因为，说真的， _池_ ？这可算不上是个常见的姓氏。不然他该知道的，鉴于他花了那么多时间搜索。

不过，科尔森克制住了这种冲动。这是他稍后要问乐河的另一件事。

艾米摇了摇头。“没那么夸张。你只是会变得超级擅长心算。”她和罗里对视了一下，“那么，”她又说道，“我们能见见博士吗？他还好吧？”

“他很好，池女士，”科尔森回答道，“他和我们的两个特工去查看他的飞船了。我预计他们很快就会回来。”

“是啊，我们不小心降落在洗衣房里了，”罗里说，“对不起。我希望没有造成什么问题。我们本该去好莱坞的。博士拐错了弯。”

“这样，我懂了，”科尔森说，“他经常干这种事吗？”

罗里的嘴角往上提了提，露出一个转瞬即逝的苦笑，那个苦笑就和艾米的怒视一样熟悉得可怕。或者，也许是他在投射，科尔森承认。也许他的大脑只是在试图从这两个陌生人身上看出乐河的影子。这开始让他有点头疼了。

“经常到足以让生活充满乐趣。”罗里说。

“大多数时候都是塔迪斯干的，真的，”艾米补充说，“他的船有点自己的想法。通常当她偏离路线的时候……呃，就像某个地方需要博士，但他自己不知道。这样他才能帮忙。他总是做这种事。 _帮助_ 别人。就像他现在想帮你们解决你们这里遇到的问题一样。”

一艘有自主意识或者半自主意识的飞船这会儿已经不再能让科尔森惊慌失措了。他的怀疑度量表正式爆表了。但他确实心存疑虑，如果博士的船故意把他带到了这里，那是因为奇怪的能量小螨虫，还是因为乐河？

他知道自己会把钱押在哪一边。

科尔森想知道克林特和乐河干得怎么样了。

*****

_纽约，神盾局基地_ __  
_高级员工宿舍，_ _2-A_ _营房_ _  
3_ _楼洗衣房_

当他们赶到时，洗衣房里已经至少有十来个人了，有保安，也有营房里的其他居住者。人群的中心是帕特里克·伊斯顿。克林特未见其人，先闻其声。

“哦，他听起来气坏了。”他听见乐河低语道。

“我今天要处理的乱子已经够多的了，不想再应付某些人荒谬的恶作剧！”他们走过去时，维修部门的头儿正在咆哮，“我不知道是谁觉得在营房里造一个蓝色电话亭很好玩，但我会亲自找出那个人，确保他至少在下个月里都要包着绷带。”

“你好！那个人是我。”博士把手举过头顶挥了挥，以引起帕特里克的注意。当房间里的每个人都转过身来看着门口的三人组时，他漫不经心地笑了。“而且那应该叫警用电话亭，顺便说一下。不是电话亭。”

那一整群神盾局的员工就只是盯着他。克林特清清嗓子，走上前去。

“好了，我需要所有人立刻离开这层楼。当居住者可以返回宿舍时我们会通知你们的。你也是，帕特里克。”那个男人张嘴准备抗议时克林特补充了一句，“当大家能回来的时候我们会打电话的。与此同时，我要每个人都离开这一层。”

“我得说，你其实很擅长发号施令。”当人们开始从洗衣房里鱼贯而出时，博士说道。

“谢啦。”克林特回答，“所以，”一旦屋里只剩他们三个，外面的走廊也安静下来之后，他又说道，“那是一艘宇宙飞船，哈？”

“正如乐特工所说，”博士把头朝乐河的方向微微一倾，“一艘40型塔迪斯。全宇宙最好的飞船。”

“看着有点挤。”

博士只是愉快地哼了一声，便推开那个蓝色木盒子的门，走了进去。乐河看着克林特。

“你确定你准备好了吗？”她问。

结果他发现，这个问题的答案是“不，没彻底准备好”。克林特不清楚是否有“急性精神时差反应”这么一说，但这是他能想到的描述自己感觉的最贴切词汇了，就在他跟着乐河穿过那扇门进入……

哇哦。那么，这就是脱离现实的感觉了。

“不仅仅是全宇宙最好的飞船，而且是最大的。”博士低头向他们喊道。那个外星人正围着一个升起的平台跑来跑去，那是某种控制台，位于洞窟一般的房间的中央。“无穷无尽，如果从技术角度说的话，所以别走散了。否则可能要花好几天才能找到你们。基本上，你们已经踏进了一个独立的维度。”

博士停下来，靠在金属围栏上，望着下面的克林特和乐河：“别这样啊，乐特工。你一丁点都不为所动吗？”

克林特扫了一眼旁边的乐河。很好。至少他们中有一个看起来像是专业人士。

“我见过它。”乐河平静地说道。

“啊，对了，没错。你以前遇到我的时候。你到底是什么时候遇到我的？”

“几年前，”乐河回答，“那时我还是个孩子。”

“你童年邂逅过我一次，然而却对我了如指掌。”博士把双臂叠放在栏杆上，“究竟为什么会这样呢？”

乐河只是笑笑：“对不起，博士。这是机密。”

有那么一会儿，博士看上去像是打算用目光令乐河屈服。然后他只是翻了个白眼，用恼怒的语气说了声“间谍！”，接着就转身回去摆弄他的控制台了。

“好吧。所以，他不是我们这个时代最厉害的审讯者。”克林特悄声对乐河说道。他很高兴乐河回了他一个小小的微笑。

“不，不算是。”她回答。

“不过，这艘船真的很酷。”过了一会儿，克林特又加了一句。

乐河的笑容扩大了一点，她伸手轻轻拍了拍一段金属栏杆：“没错。她是的。”

*****

博士透过控制平台的玻璃地板向下瞄了一眼。他能看到巴顿特工和乐特工在下面小声说话。

伴随着一记微弱的哔哔声，控制台上的一个小舱口打开了，塔迪斯提供了一把崭新的音速起子，他微微一笑。“啊，谢谢你，亲爱的。”博士轻声说着，试验性地转了转新的音速起子，试了试按钮，“只是为了确保 _这_ 一把不会被砸碎……”他拉下一个显示屏，向控制台键入了一系列指令。

只要乐特工还在船上，他倒不如充分利用一下内部扫描仪。他会让塔迪斯好好地、长时间地、神不知鬼不觉地看着她。是的，眼下还有其他更严重的问题要处理，但她 _正好在那儿_ ，而且他很好奇。

随着扫描按照设置开始运行，博士在储藏柜里东翻西找了起来。他们将不得不干些临时装配的活了。

*****

“他到底在上面干什么？”克林特问。

从上方的平台传来了一连串的重击声和几下丁零当啷的响声。听着像是博士正在强行拆解什么东西。片刻后，他又出现在栏杆旁，胳膊上挂满了粗大的电缆。

“接着！”他说道，把它们扔过围栏，“把它们拖到下面的中央立柱旁边，好吗？”

“好吧，我知道你说过你有一个计划，”克林特在同乐河一道把电缆抓起来搬往控制台的支柱时说，“我们其实挺需要知道计划内容的。”

“很简单，巴顿特工。我们要制造一次能源泄漏。”博士走下楼梯，身后还拖着满满一大箱子金属零碎，它们发出了嘈杂的声响，“卢利亚会自动寻找它们能在附近探测到的最强的能源信号。并且，无意冒犯仙宫人，但宇宙魔方和塔迪斯的能源系统一比，就像个土豆电池。它们会趋之若鹜的。”

“能源泄漏？”乐河直起身子，把落在她脸上的头发撩到一边，“你的计划就是泄漏和谐之眼的能量？这难道不是极其危险的吗？”

博士眯起眼睛看着她。“你总是知道些你真的不该知道的事情，这开始变得有点烦人了。”他说，“以及不，我说的是一次 _小型_ 泄漏，而且是受控制的。不会有危害，并且肯定会吸引它们过来。”

“所以，”克林特说，“你基本上就是要用你的飞船来造一个大型捕虫器。”

博士叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁：“如果能早点把你们俩换回艾米和罗里的话我会很高兴的。不过既然现在我跟你们绑在一起了，乐特工，你的机械技术怎么样？”

克林特瞥见乐河皱着眉头，但她耸耸肩说：“还不错。”

“很好。”博士从箱子里捞出一个扳手状的工具递给她，“把电缆的橙色端接到橙色的阀门上，但看在上帝的份上，不要打开任何一个阀门。用上箱子里的托架。现在我们只需要一个容器就行了。我的储藏室里正好有这样的东西。巴顿特工，我需要你的帮助。它很重。”

*****

乐河目送克林特和博士的身影消失在了塔迪斯的一条走廊里，然后她花了一点时间来稳住自己。

当她踏进塔迪斯的那一刻，迎接她的是一阵熟悉的轻微心灵感应。毫无疑问，这种感觉很古怪。她第一次体验到这种感觉是在九年前，当时她被它吓坏了，差点掉头逃跑。

九年前，或者几年后。随便怎么说，乐河很久以前就觉得，这对塔迪斯来说没什么关系。时间和时态是流动的，不一定非得是线性的。

“我知道。”既然克林特和博士这会儿已经离开，乐河便说道。她拍了拍中央立柱。“我也很高兴再次见到你。”

天，这艘船也是她的家人，从某种意义上说。博士甚至还曾说过她是塔迪斯之子。假如她的人生是个童话故事（而且乐河有时觉得它像得离谱），那么塔迪斯绝对就是仙女教母，她给一个平凡的婴儿灌注了魔法，送她踏上了世上最不可思议的旅途。

“帮个忙，别暴露我的身份，好不好？”

乐河弯下腰，继续干活。她现在真的很需要有什么人能来搭把手。

*****

克林特开始相信当博士说他的飞船是无穷无尽的时候并不是在胡扯了。

他们走得很快，所以克林特看到的大部分景象都是走廊，但他确实通过几扇敞开的门瞥见了一些有趣的东西：一个温室，一个游泳池，还有一个房间，他敢发誓那是纽约公共图书馆里的一间屋子。

“跟上，巴顿特工。”博士说着，往前小跑了几步。

最后他们来到一间储藏室，它肯定有一座神盾局机库那么大，只是没那么整洁。幸而博士似乎知道自己需要的是哪一堆垃圾。克林特发现自己正在帮这个外星人把一个透明的空心大球弄出去。球体两侧各有一个金属把手，表面则零星散布着金属阀门。

“完美，”博士搓搓手，说道，“我们把联轴器接到阀门上，”他敲了敲其中一个阀门，“把能量从塔迪斯虹吸进球体。卢利亚会追着这个跑的。来，一人抓一边。我们把这个运到控制室去。”

克林特配合地抓住一个把手。“所以说，这些卢利亚把东西弄得乱七八糟，因为它们在吞食宇宙魔方的能量，”说着，他拎起自己那一侧的把手，“但你打算给它们丢些更烈性的东西吃。告诉我这对我们有什么好处。”

“这会把它们从你们的系统中引出来。”博士说着，抬起他那边的把手。

“对啊。然后呢？”

“这个计划还在完善当中，巴顿特工。我以为神盾局特工受过训练，有应变能力的。”

“有的叫应变，有的叫愚蠢，博士。”他们在走廊上费力搬运球体的时候，克林特说道。

博士发出了不耐烦的声音。“说起来，乐特工，”他说，“我猜她不止是你的搭档？”

“不要转移话题。”

“但她确实如此。”

克林特数到十。然后又数到二十。“这取决于你如何定义 _搭档_ 。”他告诉博士。

博士只是点了点头，脸上是一副“哈，说中了吧！”的恼人表情。

也许当这一切结束之后，克林特想，他会再揍他一顿。就因为他乐意。

*****

一旦他们把球体连接到了塔迪斯的能源核心，行动就进入了第二阶段。诱饵正在充能。现在他们必须找出卢利亚。博士可以从塔迪斯上扫描它们的巢穴，但他需要一个清晰的当前读数才能确切地知道要扫描什么。

“不要弄坏这一把。”博士拿出他那把新的音速起子，尖锐地说道。巴顿特工只微微翻了个白眼，但是博士非常肯定他听见那个男人小声嘀咕了一句“我可不保证”。

乐特工和巴顿特工跟着他走出塔迪斯，进入洗衣房。博士调整了一下起子的设置，以扫描卢利亚。“这边。”说着，他轻快地走出房间，穿过走廊。

走到过道一半处时，博士在一扇门前停住了脚步。“这个房间。这里面的读数很高。”博士说。

“是啊。有道理。”巴顿特工居然成功地往他的语气里同时掺入了讽刺和无奈。博士回头朝他扬起了眉毛。巴顿特工只是耸耸肩，在键盘上输起了密码。“这是我的宿舍，”他说道，转动把手，将门往里推开，“你先请。”

巴顿特工的宿舍相当大，是按照通常的那种线条平整简洁、颜色死板灰暗的规格建造的。然而，它也带有博士赞赏的那种经过长期居住后适度凌乱的特性。巴顿特工一定把这个地方当成家有一阵子了。

而且他显然不是一个人住在这儿。博士环顾四周，看到角落里有一双运动鞋，太小了，不可能是巴顿特工的，床脚堆着的几件衣服里露出了一小块粉色的蕾丝花边，还有一些女性用品——首饰和发夹之类的——摆在梳妆台上。博士瞧了瞧边上的两个特工。 _搭档_ ，千真万确。

但最能引起博士兴趣的还是他在巴顿特工桌上方的布告板上发现的东西。一张写满了加里弗雷语的纸，那句谚语如此古老，以至于在博士的童年时代它几乎已成了一句儿歌： _好人参战，恶魔奔逃。_

神盾局真是越来越有意思了。

“博士？”他并不觉得乐特工话语中的那种尖锐音调是他想象出来的，“现在怎么做？”

“对。”博士说。优先事项。卢利亚。“检查口。我需要看看墙里面。”

巴顿特工帮他撬开墙上的舱门，这回不是阴影里的蓝色小火花了。不，取而代之的是一串串噼啪作响的蓝色能量，它们围绕暴露在外的电线和管道结成了网状。当博士举起起子扫描时，其中一股能量突然朝他蹿了过来，迫使他往后一跳。

“哦，这可不妙。”博士看了一下起子上的读数，“这可大大不妙。”

“定义 _不妙_ 。”巴顿一面说，一面迅速关上了舱门。

“乐特工，巴顿特工，当我说在这个问题变得危险之前我们大概还有几天时间的时候，我可能算错了一点点。”

“算错了？”乐特工问道，“算错了多少？”

“几天。”博士已经在往门口走了，“来吧。我们得回塔迪斯。 _跑！_ ”


	5. Chapter 5

_纽约，神盾局基地_ _  
_ _安全中心_ _  
F_ _审讯室_

审讯室里的灯熄灭时，科尔森惊得从椅子上站了起来。内部对讲系统开始发出一种低沉的嘎吱声，并渐渐变响，成了起伏的尖啸声。而那些灯明显决定要加入这场表演，它们像频闪灯似地闪烁了起来。

就像是又回到了阿姆斯特丹的那个地狱般的地下电子音乐俱乐部。

“那是啥？”艾米在嘈杂声中大喊。她用手捂紧了双耳。罗里从椅子上略略站起，朝他的妻子倾身，像在防备什么东西从屋内如今漆黑一片的各个角落里跳出来。

“你们两个，呆在这儿别动。”科尔森说着，朝门口走去。

有一件事是肯定的。这不是普通的紧急警报，也绝不是演习。科尔森能听到外面有人在喊叫，他还能透过门上的小窗看见警卫们匆匆跑过。

但是那扇门，他故意没上锁的那扇门，紧紧地锁住了。自动锁被激活了。科尔森伸手往键盘上输入覆盖密码。

他才输了三个数，键盘上就蹿出了一股蓝色的能量，蛇一般地盘绕在他的手和前臂上。科尔森可以感觉到它一路烧进了他的袖子里。

 _狗娘_ 养的，这可真疼。疼得他一时间眼冒金星。过了一段似乎非常漫长（但其实大概只有几秒钟）的时间之后，科尔森感到那玩意松开了他，他本能地踉踉跄跄倒退了几步。等他感觉自己的感官重新开始安全运作时，周围还是一团乱，艾米和罗里则各抓着他的一条胳膊，稳住了他。

“我觉得博士的算术可能有点问题！”罗里在警报声中大喊。

“我们怎么出去？”艾米问。

她说得对；他们得离开这个房间。科尔森推开他们的手，把手伸进外套里。

“你们两个，退后。”他说道，拔出手枪。

有不止一种方法可以绕过一扇锁着的门。

*****

_纽约，神盾局基地_ _  
2-A_ _营房_ _  
_ _塔迪斯_

乐河和克林特跟着博士飞快地冲了出去，奔进塔迪斯的门，跑过乱七八糟的电缆和（已经开始明明灭灭地发光的）球体，爬上楼梯，来到控制平台。

“好的一面是，它们越来越强壮了，这么一来，扫描它们的巢穴也更容易，”博士说着，拉下一个屏幕，用起子对准它，“就像追踪一群踩了湿油漆的牛羚。”

“巢穴不会在实验室里吗？靠近宇宙魔方？”乐河问。

“你见过蚂蚁在糖碗里筑巢吗？没有吧，但它们肯定在附近。不管是哪里，那儿都将成为基地里眼下最危险的地方。”博士正快速浏览屏幕上滚动的图像，“比如那里。”他指着屏幕补充道。

“该死。”乐河睁大了眼睛，“克林特，那是——”

“我知道，”克林特说，“我们得过去。”

乐河看到博士咧嘴一笑，拉下了控制台上的一根操纵杆。

“幸好，”他说，“我们有交通工具。”

乐河感到塔迪斯的引擎在她脚下轰鸣。

*****

_纽约，神盾局基地_ _  
_ _安全中心_

科尔森特工没有像艾米预期的那样朝门锁开枪。他说他弹夹里的子弹不够，而且神盾局羁押室的门锁都是被设计成经得住高度暴力的。这令她不禁好奇他们平常到底都往里头关些什么东西。

然而那面单向镜是玻璃的。无疑，它是某种顶级机密的、无比坚固的、极其先进的玻璃，但还是玻璃。四发精确射出的子弹将它变得脆弱，出现了网状裂纹。艾米和罗里对视一眼，抄起他们的椅子，迅速打破了屏障。他们得以爬进了观察区；罗里帮了科尔森特工一把，后者一直骂骂咧咧的，并将烧伤的胳膊紧紧抵在腹部。

随后，科尔森特工带路前往主警卫站。在一片彻底的狂乱之中，似乎根本没人对他身后跟着两个囚犯一事抱有怀疑。

“金博尔？我们情况如何？”科尔森特工向警卫站的一名身穿制服的女性询问。

“整栋楼已经自发封锁了，”金博尔特工说，“外部的门都锁了，内部的门也有好些锁了。”她往后退，让科尔森特工看警卫站的屏幕。上面显示了建筑的布局图，四处都闪烁着红灯，出口处也是。“很明显，我们也遭遇了停电和……好吧，楼里的大部分系统似乎都完全乱套了，长官。”

艾米的注意力被警卫站对面的那堵墙吸引了，墙上有一排屏幕，显示了楼里不同地点的情况。当看到其中一块屏幕显示的画面时，她睁大了双眼，走近了一些。

“嗯。特工？”

“范围有多广？”科尔森特工正在问金博尔特工，“只有这栋楼吗？医学部门怎么样？行政部门呢？”

“科尔森特工？”

“我们说不准，长官。我联系不到外面的人。”

“ _喂！_ ”

科尔森特工和金博尔特工终于闭上了嘴，转身看着她。艾米指着左上角的屏幕。

“那是哪儿？”她问。

显示屏上的是一间铺有水泥地板的大房间的一部分，像是一个车库或某种车间。里面有一群穿着神盾局制服的人，他们似乎正试图强行打开两扇金属门。

“那是一个卸货区，在地下。”金博尔特工说。

“怎么了？”科尔森特工问道。

“因为我刚刚看到了一个……看那里，那个！”他们见到特工们被一盏灯具中射出的一股能量击倒在地，那股能量就像长鞭一样抽打着他们，“就像那个从键盘里蹿出来咬你的东西。只是更大。”

科尔森特工看上去十分冷静、不会啰嗦，艾米想，可他嘴里居然能蹦出连水手听了都要脸红的脏话。

“你能超控那些门锁吗？”他问警卫。

“我在试，长官。”

“罗里？”艾米说着，回头去看她的丈夫。

罗里对上她的目光，他的手机贴在耳边。“我已经在给他打电话了。”他说。

不过，看来博士比他们快了一步。就在艾米看着显示屏的时候，塔迪斯已经忽隐忽现地降落在了卸货区中间。

“他在那儿！”

她转过身，见科尔森特工绕过警卫站，朝楼梯间的门走去。“快点，我们得下去。”他回头喊道。

他这话是对着金博尔特工说的。

艾米和罗里还是跟上了他们。

*****

_纽约，神盾局基地_ _  
_ _安全中心_ _  
B_ _卸货区_

当塔迪斯出现在卸货区的时候，有几个人拔出了枪。其余的大多数人都忙于寻找某种有效的掩护，无暇发动攻势。房间里到处都是一束束失控的蓝光。就像是有一场激烈的雷电风暴被困在了卸货区，并决定耍点性子。

克林特走出塔迪斯，躲过一道蓝色闪电。

“大家都进来！”他喊道。见没有人立刻行动，他便加强了命令的语气。“像你们就靠它保命了一样，各位！动起来！”

一股能量撞上了顶部的一盏灯，发出一声巨响，灯具被撕扯开来，摔到了地板上。人们见状，行动了起来，能动的帮助那些受伤的。克林特挥手示意神盾局员工进入他身后的塔迪斯，在他们经过时数着人数。一。二，三，四。五。六，七。八。

最后一个人一上飞船，博士和乐河就把球体搬了出来。他们擦身而过时，克林特觉得他的皮肤上有种刺痛感，就像被轻微晒伤了一样。

 _河不会让这家伙夷平基地的。_ 克林特决定在接下来的十分钟里都要默念这句话。

那些蓝色能量——克林特情不自禁地把它们想象成蛇——似乎注意到了新出现的事物。博士和乐河一走出塔迪斯，它们就暂停扑腾，转向了发光的球体，仿佛它们真能看见那该死的东西似的。乐河和博士对视一眼，博士点了点头。

“数到三？”他说。

“数到三。”她回答。

球体两侧的两人将它荡了起来，荡到第三次时，他们竭力将它扔到了卸货区中央。

蓝色的蛇纷纷蹿向球体，在它周围扭动盘绕。它们不断地从墙上、从顶灯中、甚至从地里涌过去。顷刻之间，球体就消失在了一大团翻腾搏动的蓝光之中。

“它们会为此自相残杀，直到把自己烧光。”博士的说话声盖过了屋里那种挤压着他们耳朵的沉闷的嗡嗡声，“那……”他正要继续说，却听见一记雷鸣般的爆裂声，一道闪着橙光的涟漪掠过了那团卢利亚的表面，“哦，天哪。”

“别说这种鬼话，博士。”克林特说。

“我认为我们应该回到里面去。 _快点_ 。”博士一手抓住克林特，一手抓住乐河，把他们拖回塔迪斯里，砰地关上了门。

随着一阵轰鸣，塔迪斯的窗户被火焰照亮了。

*****

_纽约，神盾局基地_ __  
_安全中心_ _  
_ _事后_

科尔森环顾卸货区的残骸，无法理解为什么有一半的建筑没有倒塌。初步报告甚至显示并没有太多的结构性损坏，而穿着生化服、拿着盖革计数器进来的研发部门技术人员则向他保证辐射水平远远不到危险范围。

这一手真是绝了，考虑到屋里看起来有一半都被碳化了：金属、玻璃和水泥熔化到了一块儿，变得黑乎乎的。科尔森摇摇头，穿过破破烂烂的门，走了出去。他们刚才不得不切开金属门才能进来。

塔迪斯就立在外面的车道上，最初的爆炸过后，它实体化到了那里。从卸货区救出的八名神盾局雇员经过检查后已被送往医学部门接受治疗和观察。科尔森待着不动的时间只够一个医护人员把他烧伤的手和胳膊包扎起来；还有太多事情要做，不能任由医生们折腾下去了。

塔迪斯的门敞开着。科尔森此前已经在有机会的第一时间就朝里瞥了一眼，一见到那个小盒子里面的巨大房间，他就立刻感到一阵短暂的眩晕。克林特警告过他，但科尔森直到亲眼看过后才真正明白。

他能听见塔迪斯里头有人在说笑，还有金属和橡胶被拖来拽去、扔作一堆的声音。他上一次往里面瞧的时候，艾米和罗里正忙着收拾乱糟糟地散在地板上的电缆。

博士在外面，站在一架梯子上检查塔迪斯顶上的灯。塔迪斯本身，尽管也受到了卸货区爆炸的波及，却状态良好，只是蓝色油漆上多了几道黑色烟尘。“哦，对。这就把那些擦掉。”博士刚才边说边用他的花呢外套的袖子擦起了其中一道污渍。

这会儿，博士从梯子顶端低头朝他喊道：“还在消化吗，科尔森特工？”

科尔森抬头看着这个人。外星人？人。尽管他有两颗心脏和一架宇宙飞船/时间机器，科尔森还是忍不住把他当成一个人来看待，而非一个引发困惑、需要研究的生物。

“你根本想象不到，博士。”科尔森干巴巴地回答。

光是博士本人就足以令任何人都要花上一些时间来重新调整他们对宇宙运行方式的观点了。而对于科尔森来说，他知道这个人和他的同伴们对他的一个特工而言有着更为私人的意义，这使得他要消化的东西更加复杂了。

说到这个，他的特工们 _在_ 哪里？

他刚想到这个问题，克林特就从塔迪斯的另一侧绕了过来，正把手机合起来收好。

“我刚和帕特里克谈过，”克林特说，“他说一切都恢复正常了。看来故障都已经消失了。另外，医学部门说卸货区的那些人都会没事的。”

科尔森点点头。“河跟你在一起吗？”他问道。

克林特皱眉：“我以为她跟你在一起。”

科尔森感到一丝惊慌。他知道乐河今天被迫向他们吐露了很多事情，这把她吓坏了，可她真的会惶恐到逃跑吗？当艾米出声加入他们的谈话时，他已经盘算起了她可能去的地方以及从哪里开始寻找她最合乎逻辑。

“抱歉。”艾米走出塔迪斯，身后跟着罗里，还有乐河，这令科尔森松了一口气，“她跟我们在一起。我们暂时把她偷过来帮忙打扫了。”

乐河站在艾米和罗里中间，瞥了一眼科尔森和克林特，她脸上带着一丝微笑，其中还夹杂着几分负罪感。科尔森只是微微摇了摇头。考虑到今天得知的事实，他真不能怪她被博士的两个同伴所吸引。

“看来这儿要好好打扫一番了。”一个新的嗓音说道。

尼克·弗瑞回来了。


	6. Chapter 6

_纽约，神盾局基地_ _  
_ _安全中心_ _  
_ _事后的事后_

这几乎可以算有趣了，众人对于弗瑞突然出现的不同反应。

克林特啪地立正了，以一种他甚至在上了局长的教训名单时也不太会用的姿态。他看到科尔森和乐河也做了同样的事。艾米和罗里看到这个戴着眼罩、穿着黑色长风衣的高个子光头男时就只是显得非常困惑。

另一方面，博士脸上则露出了灿烂的开心笑容。

“尼基！”

当博士从梯子上跳下来、冲上前去和弗瑞握手时，克林特难以置信地转向科尔森，做出了“尼基？”的口型。

“尼基，我真不敢相信！”博士说，“多久没见了？”

“相当长的一段时间，博士，”弗瑞说，“看来对我们俩来说都是这样。”

“是的，”博士说，“那时候你的头发比现在多。”

弗瑞抬起一根眉毛。“而你那时的头发比现在少，”他说，“我还记得你那时看起来也比现在沧桑一些。我猜在重生的事情上你没有糊弄我。”

“重…… _啥？_ ”克林特说。

弗瑞和博士忙着叙旧，没有听见他的话。罗里探身过来回答他。

“时间领主可以在他们濒临死亡的时候重生。他们会改变，成为一个全新的人。身体、外表、个性，所有的方面。同一个人，但又不同，”这个男人解释道，“这只是你要学着去适应的事情之一。”

“是的，”博士对弗瑞说，“你那时看到的是我的第九张面孔。现在是我的第十一张。这几年可真忙啊。”

“显然是的，”弗瑞说，“罗丝最近怎么样？”

克林特觉得那不是他的想象，他看到博士的微笑带上了一丝痛苦。“很好。她很好。去和她爸爸妈妈幸福地生活在一起了。”不过，他似乎急于转移话题。他望了望弗瑞身后，问道：“这位是谁？”

此前一直被弗瑞挡住的一个小得多的身影走上前来，克林特看清他上司身边的人是谁之后，不禁睁大了眼睛。

“梅格·唐宁。神盾局前局长。”那个女人说着，伸出一只手，“我们接到电话说你在这里时，弗瑞局长正在多伦多看我。”

克林特和科尔森交换了一下眼神。唐宁局长退休后只有寥寥几次踏进过神盾局基地。克林特在被招募后不久居然就见过她一次。当时他正一个人在食堂里吃午饭，想着心事，这时一个奇怪的小老太太坐到了他对面。“ _克林顿，_ ”她说，“ _我听说我们这儿来了个新的神射手。你在神盾局过得怎么样？_ ”

科尔森后来对他说，这样的会面实属罕见，他对此印象深刻。

克林特对唐宁的总体印象没有改变。她是个娇小的女人——在她年富力强的时期，她的身高也不会超过五英尺。她的白发挽成一个髻，整洁地别在脖子后面。她微微佝偻着肩膀，用一根拐杖来保持平衡。尽管如此，即便她已经九十多岁了，克林特仍然毫不怀疑这个女人能够狠狠地修理任何与她作对的人。

“是的，当然，梅格·唐宁。”博士握了握她的手，用的力道比和弗瑞握手时轻了些，“神盾局的第一任局长。我们从未见过，但我读到过你的事迹。”博士转向艾米和罗里，“我告诉你们，这位女士的传记极其引人入胜，大多数人永远没有机会读到。在大战期间给盟军当间谍。‘唐宁的茶会’。这可是要被载入史册的一笔。当然，等它被解密之后。”

“谢谢你，博士，”唐宁说（有点干巴巴的，克林特想），“我对你久仰大名了。这边的是……艾米和罗里，是吗？”唐宁向博士的两位同伴点头致意，“很高兴见到你们。”

博士点点头。“是的，没错。很好。我们都适当地介绍过了。”他说道，语气更加严肃了几分，“既然成年人都在这儿了，”他补充说，“也许我们可以找个僻静的地方。有一些重要的问题需要讨论。”

*****

“你的基地里有些东西非常危险。”博士说。

他们并没有一路退到局长办公室去，而是上楼进了安全中心的一间会议室。如果博士凑到窗边，就能透过窗户看到下面的塔迪斯、艾米和罗里，以及科尔森特工、巴顿特工和乐特工。唐宁站在窗前，拄着拐杖，俯瞰底下的场景。

尼克·弗瑞在博士对面的桌子边坐下，胳膊肘搁在椅子扶手上，十指指尖对碰，竖在鼻子前面。

“我听说你已经处理了我们的小虫灾。而且相当轻松。”弗瑞说。

“别跟我装傻，尼克。你不是很擅长这个。”博士回答，声音变得强硬。他看见唐宁回头瞧了他们一眼。“我说的是宇宙魔方。它不属于这里，你知道的。”

“它属不属于这里并不重要，博士。它已经在这里了，”弗瑞说，“把宇宙魔方打捞出来的是神盾局，或者说至少是它的先驱之一。所以它是我们的财产了。”

“我不是在指责你们偷了它。倒不是说如果我这么做的话会伤害到神盾局的感情，我猜吧。”博士答道，“我的意思是，这是一项强大的地外技术，很有可能某天它会引来一些不恰当的注意。你们可能没准备好对付那些。比能源寄生虫危险得多的某些东西。”

“你担心地球或许会突然出现在外星人的雷达上？”弗瑞问道。他听上去被逗乐了。“你坐在这里的事实难道不就证明了那个精灵很久以前就从瓶子里逃出来了吗，博士？”神盾局的局长身体前倾，手臂搁在桌子上，“他们来的时候，怎么办？你会刚好在场，冲出来救我们吗？哦，我知道你以前救过。但是你不在的话又会怎么样？难道我们就该躺着等死吗？”

尽管博士感觉自己的两颗心脏突然抽搐了一下，可他仍盯着尼克·弗瑞的眼睛，没有移开视线，也没有显露出他心跳加快的任何迹象。他只见过弗瑞一次，那时这个人还是神盾局的外勤特工，当时的环境相当刺激惊险。那时候他们成功了，他和尼基。这个人对博士没有救下的世界一无所知，对那些他没能帮到的人一无所知。

他对博士的失败一无所知，尽管如此，他还是成功地直接一拳打中了博士的肚子。

“我知道你说过你会保卫这个世界，博士，”这回，弗瑞的声音轻了些，“不管你是出于什么原因，总之你都会费心保护我们。但即使是你也不可能总是无处不在。靠你来保护我们是不够的。我们必须有能力保护自己。宇宙魔方可以帮我们做到这一点。”

博士叹了口气：“真是一针见血。”

他知道自己听起来并不是特别礼貌。他从来不喜欢别人提起他的失败，即便是出于偶然。他自己已经记得够清楚的了。

这就是博士决定不径直 _拿走_ 宇宙魔方的原因。他可以办到的。他可以带着它离开，把它归还给它的合法所有者，仙宫。这或许能在未来某个时候拯救地球。另一方面，这或许不会。麻烦无论如何总能找上这颗星球的，而带走宇宙魔方的同时或许也就剥夺了地球的一项自救手段。那就要算在他的头上了。

“我确实要谢谢你，”弗瑞说，“谢谢你来这里帮助我的人。”

这次博士的笑容放松多了。“他们自己也干得很棒，”他说，“科尔森特工、巴顿特工和乐特工。”博士把长长的手指交叉在一起，仔细斟酌着下一句话，“乐河。你知道她不止表面上看起来那么简单，是吧？”

博士并不能确切地说出她是什么，这有点令他抓狂。他原本希望塔迪斯能趁她被单独留在控制室干活的时候给她好好来一次长时间的扫描，它也确实扫描了。但结果又是一个大大的“ **不确定** ”。一点用都没有。博士只知道她声称自己仅仅是一名神盾局特工的说法就和她装出来的美国口音一样假。

“一名优秀的特工总是不止他或她表面上看起来那么简单，博士。”唐宁终于转身离开了窗边，说道。她微微一笑。“当然，我毫不怀疑你是指某些更不祥的意思，不过你只需要知道，我们对乐特工充满信任，她是神盾局的忠实一员。”

“话题结束”，她上挑的眉毛似乎这么补充了一句。

那好吧。

“好吧，”博士亲切地说道，站起身来，“我想跟你们商量的差不多就这些了。我要走啦。我和艾米、罗里在1939年还有个约会的。我们真的该上路了。”

弗瑞也站了起来，向博士伸出手。他咧嘴一笑。

“务必代我向费雯和克拉克【注】问好。”  
【译者注：费雯和克拉克，指1939年拍摄的电影《乱世佳人》的主演费雯·丽和克拉克·盖博。】

博士大笑：“必须的，尼基。必须的。”

*****

乐河见博士这么快就同弗瑞与唐宁一起回来了，有点吃惊。

“那么好吧！我们是时候上路了。”时间领主一边说，一边拍了一下手，走向塔迪斯，在刚刚过去的二十分钟里，乐河、科尔森和克林特以及艾米和罗里都在塔迪斯边上尝试礼貌地闲聊。

有史以来最尴尬的儿童桌。

“科尔森特工，巴顿特工，乐特工。很高兴见到你们大家。”博士说。他推开塔迪斯的门，向艾米和罗里挥挥手。“来吧，池家人。弗莱明【注】先生可不等人。”  
【译者注：弗莱明，指1939年拍摄的电影《乱世佳人》的导演维克多·弗莱明。】

罗里点点头，举手向特工们道别。“见到你们真的很愉快。”他说。

“是啊。被拘留这件事情一点也不难受。”艾米补充道。

他们一起走进塔迪斯。博士正要跟进去，却转过身来，看向弗瑞。

“你会记住我说的话吗？”博士问。

乐河回头瞧了一眼弗瑞。局长和唐宁站在离其他人稍远的地方。乐河看见他点了点头。“我会记住的。”弗瑞说。

“很好。”博士转身走进了塔迪斯。

然后又走了出来。

“噢，顺便说一下，有句话我一直想告诉你。”博士补充说。他看上去有点不好意思。“对你的眼睛我感到很抱歉。”

乐河看到克林特和科尔森转过身、目瞪口呆地瞧着弗瑞，而博士则退回飞船里，关上了门。四周响起了那种让人绝不会听错的塔迪斯的引擎发动声。

弗瑞和唐宁已经走开了，但乐河、克林特和科尔森仍留在原地，看着塔迪斯虚虚实实了一会儿，直到最终消失得无影无踪。

好吧。那么，这件事就完结了。

博士也走了，大家如今也都摆脱了紧迫的危险，再没有什么能把克林特和科尔森的注意力从乐河身上拽开了。她感到他们两个都在看着她。

三年。七个月。六天。这是自从这两个男人找到她以后经过的时间。这是她这种人尽全力之后能成功维持平凡生活的时间，是她能把自己的过去成功地甩在身后的时间。

至少她还拥有过这么一段时间。

“河？”克林特说。

深呼吸。

“我的很多事情你们都不了解。”她说道，目光仍然没离开塔迪斯原来所在的位置。

“你会告诉我们吗？”科尔森问道。

在某种程度上，事情完了也是件好事。不必再遮遮掩掩了。不必再保守秘密了。不必再对她在乎的人撒谎了。

乐河点点头。

“是的，”她说，“是你们知道的时候了。”

***后续尽在《这就是乐河的故事》***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 在《惊奇故事》宇宙的下一篇中，克林特和科尔森将得以听闻乐河的人生故事，那是一段崎岖的旅程。敬请关注。


End file.
